


Amelia Part 5

by Sheryl8869



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheryl8869/pseuds/Sheryl8869
Summary: That saga continues as Amelia does whatever she needs to do to protect her family from a mad man that wants to hurt her.





	Amelia Part 5

Amelia Part 5

The man didn't answer Mulder but just looked at The Smoking Man and nodded his head. The man and The Smoking man get in their car and drive off. Mulder calls Skinner and when he answers Mulder starts yelling.

With Jackson crying in the background Skinner answers the phone and Mulder starts yelling, I need a search and rescue party immediately. We need to search the woods for Amelia. I heard 3-gun shots and then a man came running from the woods and got in the car with The Smoking Man. I also need a protection detail for Jackson, Amelia when she is found, the house, the girls, and Scully. Alright Mulder, I will make a couple of phone calls while I am driving to your place. Mulder then says go ahead and bring Scully and the kid's home with you. Hopefully by the time you get here the protection detail should be in place. Finally, he asks what is wrong with Jackson? Skinner says we don't know, he just started crying about 5 minutes ago and the lights in my office kept turning on and off for several minutes. That is about the same time that I heard the gun shots Mulder said. Skinner said, do you think he is crying because they are connected, and he knows she is hurt. Could be said Mulder. A couple of weeks ago Amelia knew that there was something wrong with Jackson and when she called Alex, Jackson was in the background crying.

Skinner hangs up the phone and tells Scully to start packing up the kids because I am taking you home. So, everything is okay with Amelia then asks Scully? Skinner answers, Mulder is not sure yet. What do you mean Mulder is not sure, yet she asks? I guess he heard 3-gun shots, about the same time that Jackson started crying and the lights started turning on an off, and then saw a man that works for The Smoking Man come running from the woods. Mulder has asks for a search and rescue team to help him search the woods and a protection detail for Jackson, Amelia, the girls, you, and the house. Mulder thinks that Jackson starting to cry about the same time he heard those gun shots is not a coincidence Skinner said. He mentions something about a couple of weeks ago Amelia knew something was wrong with Jackson and when she called Krycek the baby was crying.

Scully said, well I am not going to rule anything out at this point. Besides there was also the time that the girls and I all had the same nightmare about Amelia at the same time.

Scully rushes to get all the kids’ stuff together and then Skinner carries Sammy and Daisy while Scully carries Jackson, who is still crying, and their bags. As soon as they get to Mulder's car and get the kids into their car seats Skinner starts calling and requesting a protection detail and a search and rescue team to the farmhouse as soon as possible. While Skinner is driving Scully tries to call Mulder. Mulder finally answers the phone and says Mulder. Scully asks Mulder what the hell is going on? Have you found Amelia yet? No not yet he said. I am just changing into my boots and rain jacket and then I am heading back out to the woods. I promise Scully I will find her he said.

As Skinner is driving, he asks Scully a question. If she is self-healing, then wouldn't she just be okay in less than 24 hours? Scully said I don't know everything about her condition yet. Even the super soldiers that we dealt with had a couple of weakness and ways to kill them. I have been reading the doctor's notes, but he hasn't talked about weakness with her condition yet. Also, I don't care if she can self-healing, I don't what her injured in the woods while it is raining and suffering from hypothermia. I need to make sure that she has been found and is okay.

I have another question asks Skinner. What is the connection with Jackson crying and the lights in my office turning on an off? Do you remember me telling you that William could move things with his mind said Scully? Yes, said Skinner. Well they created Jackson to replace William since they could not find him. Jackson has powers but not the same as William's powers. Jackson can turn lights on and off when he is really upset. But Amelia said he can't do it for very long because it tires him out both physically and mentally. I guess he can also turn on the CD player because he loves music Scully said. You know, I would not believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes he said.

Well compared to William at this age Jackson's powers are a lot stronger. William was only able to move the mobile above his crib from birth to 5 or 6 months. It scares me that Jackson's powers are so much stronger than William's from birth until now she said, but I don't know why. Did they do something to him to make him so much stronger she asks?

Jackson is still crying as Skinner pulls up in front of the farmhouse about the same time as the search and rescue team and the protective detail team. Mulder comes running from the woods and says I haven't located her yet. Skinner and Mulder help Scully get all of the kids inside the house and then the 2 men come back out. Skinner tells the protective detail that they need to protect the house, Agent Scully, the children, and Amelia once she is found. Skinner then tells the search and rescue team that they will be searching the woods for Amelia Scully. Mulder tells Skinner that when they left this morning Amelia was in jeans and a t-shirt and she appears to be bare foot because I saw her shoes in the house. Skinner tells this information to the search and rescue team. Skinner also tells them that when they locate Amelia, they are not to approach her, due to her fear of men from multiple previous traumas. Once they locate her, they need to notify himself and Agent Mulder and they will approach her. Skinner tells everyone to gear up and grab a short-wave radio and be prepared to start in 5 minutes.

Mulder goes into the house to check on Scully. She is trying to make the girls dinner while holding Jackson. She is still trying to get him to calm down. Mulder can tell that she is upset so he walks over to her and grabs her face with his hands and says we will find her, and she will be just fine. He takes Jackson from her arms and tries to calm him down. She starts to cry out of fear and frustration, he has been crying like referring to Jackson who is still in her arms, this since before you called Skinner. That was over an hour and a half ago Mulder and I have tried everything to get him to stop.

Scully, do you want me to stay here and help you with the kids? No Mulder, you have to go out there because you and Skinner are the only ones, she might even consider letting get close to her she said. Okay then, you getting frustrated isn't helping the situation so we will just put him in the bouncy seat and turn on some music, because Amelia said he loves music, and he will be safe in the seat. You feed the girls and get them to bed and hopefully by then Jackson will stop crying and we will have found Amelia.

He kisses Scully on the lips and says I love you. I love you too she responds. He walks over to the girls and kisses Daisy on the head and says I love you and then walks over to Sammy and kisses her on the head and says I love you. Finally, he goes over to Jackson and kisses him on the head and says I love you, but you have to give your Aunt Dana a break little man. We will find your Mommy but please stop crying Mulder said. Jackson just starts to cry harder and louder. Mulder looks at Scully and just shakes his head. I have to go Scully. She said it is okay, just go.

The men search the woods for over an hour when one of the search and rescue team members notices what appears to be blood on a tree trunk and ground. It was hard to see in the dark but with the help of flashlights they were able to follow a trail of blood. Then the trail of blood stops. Skinner yells for everyone to split up and start beating the bushes. After about another 30 minutes someone yells that they think they see her on the other side of the ravine. Mulder and Skinner come running and wonder how the hell she got down a 10-foot ravine and back up the other side while injured. The 2 men go down one side and back up the other side of the ravine and find an unconscious Amelia soaking wet from the rain and the water in the ravine, covered in mud, and bleeding from 3 gunshot wounds, one in the leg, one in the arm, and one in the shoulder. It appears that the bottoms of her feet are also bleeding from running through the woods barefoot. Mulder bends down and tries to wake Amelia up.

Amelia starts to come to and starts to cry out in pain. Amelia can you hear me, it's Mulder and Skinner? As her eyes start to focus on the two men in front of her, she grabs a hold of Mulder's jacket. Everything is going to be okay Amelia; we are going to get you out of here and back to the house. Amelia tries to move but screams out in pain. Skinner leans down next to Mulder and Amelia tries to move away from him and closer to Mulder. Skinner notices her fear and decides to back off and let Mulder try and comfort her. As Mulder is trying to calm Amelia down, she starts to flip out because she sees a man standing behind Mulder. Keep him away from me screams Amelia. Please keep him away from me. Mulder is trying to calm her down when Skinner realizes there is an agent behind Mulder. Skinner screams, what the hell do you think you are doing? Can you not follow directions? I said no one goes near her except Agent Mulder and me.

The agent (who is a rookie) says, I did not think you were serious about that. Skinner now has the agent away from Amelia. What the hell do you mean you did not think I was serious? Every other agent here knew I was serious so what makes you so special that you can't follow directions? The agent then made a serious mistake when he said well, I had just heard so much about the mysterious Amelia… Skinner cut the agent off and grabbed him by the collar of his FBI jacket.

Are you fucking kidding me yells Skinner? She is not a side show attraction. She is a woman who needs our help. No other agent steps in to try to pull Skinner off this agent. Skinner then releases his grip on the agent's jacket and pushes him back. Get the hell out of here. You are suspended until further notice. He points to two other agents and says make sure he gets the hell off the property and stays away from the house.

Skinner goes back to Mulder and asks how she is? She is unconscious again said Mulder. How the hell are we going to get her back to the other side of the ravine ask Skinner? I don't know yet said Mulder. Maybe we could use the search and rescue team and carry her down and back up the ravine and just pray she does not come to again.

Skinner has men form two lines (facing each other) and standing next to each other going down one side of the ravine, thru the creek, and up the other side of the ravine. They will slowly pass Amelia to the next person in line until they get to the other side and then Mulder will take over incase Amelia wakes up. They get Amelia down one side, through the creek and halfway up the other side when the men started to lose their footing in the mud. Finally, they get Amelia to the other side and Mulder and takes over. Skinner has one man run ahead and goes to the house to tell Agent Scully to get her medical bag and first aid supplies ready.

Mulder carries Amelia out of the woods while one of the men runs to the house and knocks on the door until Scully answers. He hears a crying baby but tells Scully that they found her, and Skinner wants you to get your medical bag and first aid kit ready. How is she asks Scully? I am not sure he said. She is unconscious, soaking wet, covered in mud and blood, it looks like there are 3 gunshot wounds, and her feet are pretty badly torn up. Scully looks at Jackson who is still crying but now lying on the floor surround by toys. She runs to the bathroom that they have downstairs and starts to run a warm bath. She gets all her medical supplies set up in the bathroom. She notices that the baby starts to calm down after crying for over 3 hours straight. Just then Mulder comes in carrying Amelia.

Scully looks at Mulder and then at Amelia. Put her in the bathtub she says as she points to the bathroom. Mulder puts Amelia in the bathtub as Scully exams Amelia's wounds. Scully tells Mulder to wait in the living room as she starts to cut off Amelia's clothes. Once her clothes are cut off Scully sees 3 gunshot wounds, lots of scrapes and bruises on her arms, neck and face, and the bottom of her feet are cut up pretty badly.

Scully is hoping the warm water will warm up Amelia and get rid of the hypothermia. While Scully is taking care of Amelia, Mulder changes out of his wet clothes and then makes some coffee for him and Skinner. Mulder then picks up Jackson and says; well I see you decided to stop crying. Mulder yells to the bathroom and asks Scully when did Jackson stop crying? She said he stopped right before you walked in the door with Amelia. Mulder looks at Skinner and says that it can't be a coincidence that Jackson started crying when Amelia was shot and did not stop crying until I carried her into the house. I am telling you Skinner these two have a connection and they can sense when the other one is upset or hurt or in trouble.

Scully cleans Amelia up and washes the mud out of her hair. She treats all of Amelia's wounds and tries to get the bullets out but is unable to without causing additional pain for Amelia. Scully finally lets the water out of the tub and starts to dry off Amelia. She wraps the towel around her sister and then calls for Mulder to come in the bathroom and get Amelia out of the tub. Do you want me to take her to the couch or our bed he asks? Go ahead and take her to our bed if you don't mind sleeping on the couch she says. I don't mind Scully; I will do whatever you need me to do he says. He carries Amelia upstairs and puts her on their bed. Let me get her settled and I will be down in a minute said Scully.

After a few minutes Scully comes downstairs and Mulder asks how Amelia is doing? Well, I got her body temperature up and I cleaned all her wounds. I tried to remove the bullets but was unable to without causing her more pain. I guess we will see tomorrow if she self-heals. Scully did you put together that Jackson started crying when Amelia was shot and did not stop crying until right before I walked into the house with her asks Mulder? I did notice that she said. I am telling you that these two have a connection that is unexplainable he said. I also think there is also some form of connection between Amelia, Scully, and the girls. How else would you explain Scully and the girls having the same nightmare at the same time about Amelia said Mulder? Well, hopefully as I continue to read the doctor's notes about what they did to her I can get some answers said Scully.

Mulder said tomorrow I am going to have The Gunmen install security cameras all over the property so they can monitor everything when we are at work and Amelia is home alone or home with Jackson because I know the protection detail cannot be here forever. I will also have them install a security system in the barn and apartment, when it is done, for when she moves down there. Maybe also some kind of panic button that will go straight to the house and our phones he said. I will see what else they can come up with when I talk to them tomorrow.

Skinner says I am going to go ahead and leave but I am leaving the protection detail here. Mulder said, thank you Sir for everything. I felt better knowing Scully and the kids were with you and safe.  
Oh, and by the way sir, I want to be present when the review board meets concerning that agent said Mulder. What are you talking about asks Scully? Skinner says, Mulder you don't need to worry about it. I will take care of that agent, trust me said Skinner. What are you talking about asks Scully again?

Mulder puts one hand on his hip and uses his other arm and hand to cradle Jackson and starts pacing the living room. What happened she asks? Skinner said, before we started the search, I gave strict orders that no one goes near her when they find her and that only Mulder and myself were to go near her. Right said Scully. Skinner then said when we found her Mulder was trying to get her to come to and when she did, she started flipping out said Skinner. Why asks Scully? There was an agent standing behind Mulder and when Amelia saw him, she freaked out. Oh my God said Scully. I got him away from her and he said he did not think I was serious about not going near her and that he just had heard so much about her that he had to see her for himself. Oh my God said Scully again, now with her head in her hands while sitting on the couch. I had him escorted off the property and I suspended him until further notice. Son of a bitch said Scully.

Don't worry your two; I will take care of that agent. I know he is a rookie, and this is a rookie mistake, but orders still need to be followed said Skinner. Besides you two have more important things to deal with right now said Skinner as he was looking up at the ceiling and pointing toward upstairs where Amelia was. Mulder, I am ordering you to stay away from that agent, do you understand said Skinner. I understand sir but I can't promise anything if he comes near me, Scully, or Amelia said Mulder.

Skinner leaves and Mulder closes and locks the front door and sets the security system.

Mulder goes upstairs to change before he goes to sleep on the couch. He sees Scully standing at the end of the bed, with Jackson in her arms, just staring at Amelia. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her. You know she is going to be fine so stop worrying he said. I will not stop worrying until she is awake and healed.

You know I love you don't you Doc? Yes, and I love you too she said. I was thinking that maybe when things calm down you and I can go away, just the two of us. We can leave the girls with Amelia and Skinner. We can go for a week or just a long weekend he said. I don't care; I just want to be alone with you he said. I want to make love to you without having to be quite so not to wake the girls or have to worry about if Amelia can hear our thoughts while I am having my way with your body he said. I like the sound of that she said.

He puts his forehead against her forehead and says you know I am not going to be able to sleep because you are not lying next to me. I also know that you are not going to sleep until you know she is going to be okay so while you are waiting you are going to be reading that doctor's notes he said. You know me so well Mulder. So how about I just sit up here with you and we wait together he said. You don't have to do that Mulder she said. I know I don’t, but I want to he said. Besides, I will take any excuse I can get to spend alone time with my wife. Or as alone as we can be with an unconscious woman in our bed and an infant in the room he said. The both laughed. That is up to you Mulder, but I will tell you I would love the company and spending time with you she said.

Mulder goes to get another chair and together they sit by the side of the bed and just talk about anything and everything while watching over Amelia. They set up the Pack N Play in the corner of their room for Jackson. You know what I don't get Scully? How did she get across the ravine with 3 gunshot wounds and her feet torn up he asks? I don't know Mulder; maybe adrenaline helped her get to the other side. Scully would periodically get up and check on Amelia's wounds to see if she could tell a difference and to see if they had started to selfheal yet. She would just look at Mulder and say, nothing yet.

While they are waiting Scully starts reading all the doctor's notes on the laptop that Amelia took. Every once in a while, Mulder would hear Scully gasp in horror as she was reading. A couple of times he looked over at her and saw tears running down her checks. Every time he would ask her if she was okay and she would say that it is just so upsetting to read the things that this doctor put my sister through. The test and experiments that he did are things that I would consider torture.

Even after all of that I am shocked to read that a lot of these things continued to happen to her during her pregnancy. She starts to cry and says that means that whatever pain she went thru due to these test and experiments the baby was in pain also.

Mulder puts his arms around his wife and pulls her into an embrace and kisses her head. It is bad enough that they knowingly put her through so much pain but to also do it to an unborn baby is mind blowing she said. Mulder shakes his head and says The Smoking Man knew this was going on. But how could a father allow something like this to happen to their own child he said?

Scully said DNA does not make you a true father. Just because you and Jackson both have his DNA does not mean he is your father. Bill Mulder was your Father and you are more of a Father to Jackson then The Smoking Man will ever be she said. Mulder leaned over and kissed her on the lips and said thank you for saying that.

Finally, after about 5 hours, Mulder and Scully were nodding off, Amelia starts to stir. She moans and both Mulder and Scully instantly woke up and Scully is up and at Amelia's side. At the same time that Amelia starts to wake up Jackson wakes up screaming. Mulder picks up Jackson and takes him downstairs so not to wake the girls.

Amelia can you hear me. Amelia can you wake up. Amelia moves slightly and then cries out in pain. Amelia try's to sit up and then cries out in pain again. Amelia is disoriented and not sure where she is. Amelia, you are okay. You are in my bedroom and I am taking care of you Scully said. Jackson, where is Jackson Amelia says through pain? He is downstairs with Mulder. I can hear my baby crying; he is upset and needs me. I need to go to him. She tries to get out of bed and cries out in pain again.

Scully says no you need to stay in bed. Mulder can handle Jackson. Every time Amelia tries to move or get up pain would shoot through her body and she would cry out. Amelia realizes that she is naked. Dana, where are my clothes? Why don't I have any clothes on? I had to cut them off to exam your wounds and clean you up Scully said. How did I get up here asks Amelia? Mulder carried you and then we both sat by the side of the bed and watched over you said Scully. Oh my God, did he see me without any clothes on Amelia ask? No, I wrapped a towel around you and then I covered you up with the blanket once he laid you on the bed said Scully.

Mulder is downstairs trying to calm down Jackson. He has tried everything from a bottle, diaper change, music, walking him, bouncing him but nothing will calm him down. Mulder gets an idea. He sets Jackson in the bouncy seat for a minute and runs upstairs to the master bedroom. He knocks on the door and Scully says he can come in. He calls Scully to the door and says I can't get Jackson to stop crying. Scully said Amelia is really upset to about Jackson crying. Well I was thinking that maybe if I brought Jackson up here to see his Mommy, he might calm down said Mulder. At this point I will try anything said Scully.  
Mulder runs downstairs and grabs the baby and runs back upstairs. He comes into the bedroom and sees Amelia lying on the bed reaching out for her baby with her only good arm. Once Mulder lays Jackson in Amelia's arm he stops crying instantly. Amelia still winces in pain every time she moves by, she is just happy to have her son in her arm.

Scully looks at Amelia and says when are you going to start healing? How long does it take to start the healing process? It can vary depending on how bad the injury is said Amelia. It can start anywhere from a couple of hours after to as long as 5 days. From my past experiences and due to the extent of my injuries that you have told me about I should probably start healing in another 36 to 48 hours said Amelia.  
Mulder said well what kind of super soldier is that if they are going to be out of commission for several days. Before they healed in a matter of minutes said Mulder. Amelia said that it was another way to control me and punish me. The more I was hurt the longer it would take to heal. If they wanted to punish me for some reason, then they would hurt me in some way that would take days to heal and then not give me anything for the pain said Amelia.

As Scully checked and cleaned Amelia's wounds again Mulder took care of the girls. Scully went ahead and helped Amelia put on one of Mulder's t-shirts and basketball shirts. Once the girls started asking for their Mommy Mulder decides he will sit with Jackson and Amelia so Scully can spend some time with the girls. Once Scully comes downstairs the girls rushes to her and were both so happy to see their Mommy.  
While Mulder sits with Amelia and Jackson, he calls The Gunmen and tells them he wants them to install security cameras all over the property. Including the beginning of the driveway, surrounding the house, surrounding the barn, and the property lines. He also tells them he wants them to install a security system once the apartment is completed as well as a panic button in the apartment and on Amelia's phone that will go straight to the main house as well as his, Scully's, and Skinner's phones as well as The Gunmen's office as a last resort. He tells them he wants them to set up some kind of station so they will be able to monitor all the security cameras when Mulder and Scully are not at home and Amelia is home alone. Finally, he tells them that he wants them to sweep the entire house for bugs seeing how The Smoking Man had access to the house yesterday. They tell him that they will get right on it and once they gather everything, they need they will be there to start installing the security cameras.

Once Mulder gets off the phone, he looks at Amelia and she is asleep. So, he takes Jackson and goes downstairs, and hopes the baby will not cry. Once downstairs he sees the girls playing with Scully. She turns and sees him enter the living room and he tells her that Amelia is asleep. You know what surprises me Mulder she said? What is that Scully? Jackson's bond and connection with Amelia is so strong that he preferred to lay with his Mother instead of eating. It is way past his morning feeding time, but he just wanted to be with Amelia. That is actually not normal behavior for an infant she said. Well Scully, I think we have established that he is not a normal infant. He hands the baby to Scully so he can go make a bottle. Once he comes back, he takes the baby from her and sits on the couch and feeds his baby brother.  
Mulder and Scully tell Skinner that they would obviously not be going to work today because they have not slept but Mulder would be in the office tomorrow. Scully will be staying home until Amelia is healed. Mulder and Scully also decided that only the girls would be returning to daycare for the time being. They do not think it is wise to separate Amelia and Jackson until she was healed because they are not sure how Jackson will handle being away from his Mother.

After several hours Scully starts to fix lunch for her family when Jackson starts to cry and the lights in the house start to turn on an off. Then they hear screams coming from upstairs. Scully grabs Jackson and runs upstairs while Mulder tries to calm down the startled girls. Scully runs into the bedroom and sees Amelia still asleep having a nightmare. Both Amelia and Jackson are crying. Scully lays Jackson in the Pack N Play and then she goes to Amelia's side and tries to wake her up. Amelia is now screaming "Please don't hurt my babies". She continues to scream "Please I will do anything but just don't hurt them". Mulder is sitting downstairs trying to get the girls to stop crying while he is hearing Amelia screaming upstairs begging whoever not to hurt her babies. He looks at the girls and wonders who were threaten his daughters and what would they have done to these helpless babies.

Scully now puts both hands-on Amelia's face and tries to wake her up but notices that Amelia is burning up with fever. Finally, Amelia's eyes pop open and she has a look of horror on her face. Amelia is now hyperventilating. Amelia, listen to me, take slow deep breaths Scully said. It was like Amelia could not hear her, so Scully said it again but louder. Over and over again until she is now yelling at Amelia to take slow deep breaths. Jackson is still crying, and the lights are still turning on and off, and Mulder is downstairs listening to all the yell and crying coming from upstairs. He can tell the girls are not calming down, so he decides to get them out of the house and take them for a walk, but he makes sure to take his phone with him incase Scully needs to get a hold of him.

Finally, Amelia starts to calm down and deep breaths. As she starts to calm down Jackson starts to calm down. Scully goes to pick up the baby and brings him over to Amelia. Jackson starts to calm down and the lights stop turning on an off. Amelia lays there with her baby in her good arm just staring at him with tears running down her checks. Jackson is just lying there looking at his Mommy. Amelia, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about asks Scully? Amelia does not answer she just shakes her head no. Amelia, you are running a fever which means your wounds are infected. I need to get you some medicine because you have not started to heal yet said Scully. Amelia just shakes her head no. Scully can tell that Amelia is still in a lot of pain because she winces in pain every time she moves. Amelia, can you please talk to me asks Scully? Amelia does not answer or shakes her head yes or no.

Scully says I am going to go downstairs and check on the girls. Amelia does not respond. Once Scully gets downstairs, she cannot find Mulder or the girls, so she calls his cell phone. He answers the phone, Hey Scully. Where did you go Mulder? The girls were upset because of all the yelling and crying coming from upstairs so we went for a walk to the barn to see all the work that the contractor has gotten done. Well, you can go ahead and head back to the house if you want, she said. Okay Scully, we will be there in a little while he said.

Scully sits on the couch and cries because her sister is sick and in pain and there is nothing, she can do about it. Amelia has not started to heal and there is nothing she can do about it. And now Amelia will not talk to her about the nightmare that she just had and there is nothing Scully can do about that either. She sits on the couch and cries out of frustration. She hates to feel helpless. All she wants to do is help her sister and she can't. After a few minutes Mulder and the girls come back in the house. The girls are happy to see their Mommy and Daisy runs to her as Sammy reaches for her. Mulder hands Sammy to Scully and Daisy climbs up in Scully's lap. Daisy can tell her Mommy is upset so she gives her Mommy a big hug.

Mulder sits down next to Scully on the couch and asks, what's wrong? Scully says, Amelia has not started to heal yet and now she is running a fever because an infection has set in. She will not tell me about her nightmare that she just had, and she is not talking at all Scully said. I wonder why she isn't talking he asks. I think she is trying to protect me because the nightmare was actually a past memory, and someone threatened "her babies" and she does not want to upset us said Scully.

Mulder, you two got really close when you guys were on the run. Why don't you see if she will talk to you said Scully? I can try Scully, but I am not sure it will work he said. Are you going to be okay while I go upstairs, he asks? Sure Mulder, I am just going to cuddle with the girls. Mulder starts to go upstairs when Scully says, oh and Mulder remember to stay calm because if you get upset you are going to piss her off and she is going to become more withdrawn then she already is . Okay Scully he said.

Mulder walks into the bedroom and sees Amelia lying on the bed with Jackson. Hey Amelia, how are you feeling he asks? Amelia did not respond. Can I get you anything he asks? Amelia did not respond. You know Amelia I hope you know that I am here for you because I think of you as a sister. Not because you are Scully's sister but because we got so close when we were on the run together. The late-night movies and pizza, laying in our beds telling funny stories about Scully, telling each other stories about our childhoods. You know Amelia, next to Scully you know more about me, my past, and especially my childhood than anybody. I know that you know that I trust you and you trust me. I want you to open up to me if you feel that you cannot open up to Scully for whatever reason. I don't know, maybe you are trying to protect her he said.

I know over the last year you were subjected to things because you were protecting the girls and I want to thank you for everything you have done for us and the girls. I know that you would do anything necessary to protect our girls. And when I say our girls, I mean mine, Scully's, and yours. They are our girls, all 3 of our girls. Obviously, your nightmare really upset you and it had to do with the girls or the girls and Jackson and I want to be here for you so you can talk about it. If you don't want to open up to Scully, then I want you to feel comfortable enough to open up to me. Amelia did not respond in anyway. She never took her eyes off Jackson. Alright Amelia, at least think about what I have said. Scully or I will be back in a little while to check on your two. He got up and left the bedroom. He goes downstairs and when Scully looks at him, he just shakes his head no.

Maybe we need to call Brad and see if he will come out and talk to her said Scully. Well, it couldn't hurt said Mulder. Mulder pulls out his phone and calls Brad. Once Brad answers Mulder tells him everything that has happened since Brad left yesterday afternoon. Mulder tells Brad that Amelia is not responding to either Scully or me because we think she is trying to protect us said Mulder. Brad said that he will move some appointments around and come by this afternoon and try and talk to Amelia. Mulder said that would be a big help. Thank you very much. We will see you this afternoon Mulder said.

Shortly after Mulder gets off of the phone with Brad The Gunmen arrive to install the security cameras and sweep the house for bugs. Langley and Frohike install the cameras while Byers will sweep the house for bugs. Mulder told Byers to start in the girl's rooms so they can then go down for a nap. Mulder also told Byers to do a sweep of the master bedroom and bathroom but when he does that Mulder or Scully needed to be in the room as well because that is where Amelia is right now.

Mulder went with Byers upstairs while he searches both Daisy's and Sammy's rooms but found nothing. Next was the master bedroom. It was decided that both Mulder and Scully should be present while Byers searched the room. Mulder and Scully put the girls down for their naps and then they went into the master bedroom first to talk to Amelia.

Scully and Mulder looked at the bed and both Amelia and Jackson are sleeping. She whispered to Byers to go ahead and do the search of the room but try and be quite so not to wake Jackson or Amelia. Scully sat on the bed and Mulder sat on a chair as Byers searches the room for any listening devices. As Byers tries to search the room as quietly as he can he looks at Mulder and holds up one finger. Scully looks at Mulder and Mulder whispers that Byers has found one bug so far. Byers continues searching the room and then continues to the bathroom where he finds another bug.

When Byers is done searching those 2 rooms the 3 go downstairs where Byers destroys the bugs and then continues with searching the rest of the house. Through his search of the rest of the house and front porch he found 3 more listening devices. Byers said he would destroy these devices and then go help Frohike and Langley with the security camera. Just then Brad drives up and Mulder and Scully meet him on the front porch.

They talk a little bit more about what happened yesterday and how Amelia has not started healing yet and now has a fever due to an infection. Brad said he will go up and try and talk to Amelia. Scully tells Brad under no circumstance are you to go near the baby. Only Mulder or I will/can have contact with the baby and that is because I don't want to upset her. Why he asks? Because there is a bond and connection between those two and when one is upset the other feels it. Scully continued by saying that Jackson started crying, over an hour away, when Amelia got shot and did not stop until hours later when Mulder carried her into the house. As Mulder is about to walk Brad upstairs Scully says that she is going to run to the hospital and get some antibiotics and pain medication for Amelia. Brad asks what is the purpose of that if Amelia can selfheal? Scully said, I don't care if she can selfheal. My concern is she is in pain and has an infection and we don't know when she is going to start self-healing. I am not going to sit by and watch my sister in pain she said.

Scully walks out of the house and Brad looks at Mulder with a blank look on his face. That was the defensive Scully who is doing whatever she has to do to help her sister. It is better just to stay out of her way and let her do her thing said Mulder.

Mulder walks Brad upstairs and shows him the master bedroom. When they enter, they see Amelia and Jackson asleep on the bed. Crap, we should have had Scully wake her up before she left said Mulder. He continues by saying let me try and wake her up. He walks over to the bed and puts his hand on her forehead. She still has a fever. He says, Amelia. I need you to wake up Amelia. Slowly Amelia wakes up and instantly looks to make sure Jackson was still in her arm. She starts looking around the room. Mulder figures that she is looking for Scully. He said she went to the hospital to get some medicine for you. Amelia just rolls her eyes and Mulder said that until you start to heal your sister does not want to see you in pain and running a fever from an infection said Mulder. Just then she notices Brad standing by the doorway.  
Mulder said that we thought after what happened yesterday that you might want someone to talk to and seeing how you are not talking to me or Scully, we thought maybe you could talk to Brad. Jackson starts to fuss, so Mulder asks Amelia if it was okay for Mulder to take Jackson long enough to change him and feed him a bottle? Amelia shook her head yes. Once Mulder was out of the room Brad starts talking to Amelia. I understand that a lot happened yesterday after I left, he said. Amelia just looks at him but did not say anything.

I understand that Jackson's father stopped by and wanted to take Jackson he said. It was a good thing that Jackson was at daycare instead of here at the house with you. Do you want to tell me with his father had to say? Amelia did not answer him. I also understand that you made a run for it, but the driver chased you down in the woods and shot you 3 times. So, did Jackson's father want you dead so he could get the baby asks Brad? Amelia is starting to get mad now but still has not said a word. Brad decides that he needs to push Amelia a little bit more. Maybe Jackson should go live with his father if you are so far gone that you are not even talking to anybody. Amelia is getting mad. Her hands are shaking from anger. She tries to get out of bed but falls to the floor. Brad tries to help her up, but she pushes him away.

Downstairs Mulder is feeding Jackson when all the sudden he starts to cry and the lights in the house start to turn on and off. Brad is looking at Amelia as the lights in the bedroom are turning on and off. He looks at Amelia and says I am guessing that Jackson is upset, by the way that the lights are turning off and on. Amelia looks at Brad and says in a whisper, I want my baby. Well, you can't have your baby right now until we work on some of your issues he says. She looks at him and says louder, I want my baby. She keeps saying this over and over and each time louder and louder. Brad grabs Amelia's arms and she cries out in pain because of the gunshot wound in her arm. Let go of me or else she said. Or else what Brad said? Obviously, you can't use your super strength, or you would have used it by now. I am warning you she said. Brad did not let go of her. All the sudden the bedroom starts to shake. He did not let go of her yet.

Mulder hears all the yelling and rushes upstairs with Jackson. Now the girls are awake and crying and Amelia is screaming, let go of me and give me my baby. By the time Mulder gets to the bedroom Brad is yelling at Amelia that she can't have her baby. Mulder is looking around the room trying to figure out why the room is shaking.

Amelia is now crying and saying I just want my baby. Please let me have my baby she continued to say. What kind of mother are you going to be if you wouldn't even talk? Just then Amelia gets a look of terror on her face and she screams you are working for him. You want to take my baby away from me she said. Mulder put Jackson in the Pack N Play and grabs Brad off Amelia and throws him against the wall. The bedroom stops shaking. We trusted you. We invited you into our home to help her and you sell her out to The Smoking Man, and you tell her she can't have her baby and you basically tell her she is a bad mother said Mulder.

Brad looks at Jackson in the Pack N Play and Mulder yells at him, don't even think about it. He pulls him out of the room and down the stairs thru the living room. He opens the front door and pushes him onto the porch with the protective detail turns and looks at Mulder in shock. He looks at the agents and says I want this man arrested for assault of Amelia and he is to never step foot on this property again. The agents take hold of Brad and handcuff him. Brad starts telling Mulder that he did not have a choice because Jackson's father threatened me that if I did not help him get Jackson, he would kill me. Shut the hell up said Mulder; you are scum just like The Smoking Man is.

Mulder goes back in the house and rushes up the stairs where now all 3 babies are crying as well as Amelia. She is lying on the floor crying trying to crawl to the Pack N Play. Mulder rushes into the master bedroom and rushes to help Amelia off the floor but she pushes him away. So, he gets Jackson out of the Pack N Play and takes him to Amelia and lays Jackson on the floor with Amelia.

Jackson and Amelia stop crying but now he needs to get Daisy and Sammy to stop crying. Just thing his cell phone rings, and it is Scully calling. He answers the phone by saying; please tell me you are almost home? Scully can hear Daisy and Sammy crying in the background. Mulder what is wrong she asks? Where are you Scully? I am just leaving the hospital she said. What happened Mulder she demands to know? Mulder gets Daisy and Sammy and takes them downstairs and tries to calm them down. Mulder tell me what is going on.

Well, I took Brad upstairs and I woke Amelia up. I asked her if I could take Jackson to change and feed him and she shook her head yes. While I was downstairs with the baby he started to cry, and the lights started to turn off and on. I heard Amelia screaming, I want my baby. By the time I got to the bedroom she was on the floor and Brad was yelling at her that she could not have her baby and he was grabbing her by her arms. She must have been too weak to fight back because the entire bedroom was shaking. All the sudden she is crying as well as all 3 babies. She just kept begging for her baby and Brad said, I am sorry, but you can't have your baby.

Then Amelia got this look on her face and she started screaming that Brad was working for "him" and that he wants to take her baby away. I pulled Brad off her and threw him out of the house and had him arrested for assault. Brad said he did not have a choice because The Smoking Man threatened him if he did not help in getting Jackson away from Amelia. I went back upstairs and tried to help her off the floor but she pushed me away so I just put Jackson on the floor with her and then that is when you called and now I am trying to get Daisy and Sammy to calm down.

What a minute Mulder. Back up a minute. What do you mean the entire bedroom was shaking she asks? I mean just that said Mulder. I think Amelia is telekinetic because the entire bedroom was shaking. I think that she has another power that they gave her and for some reason not tell us.

The girls are starting to calm down now. Scully, it just got out of control so fast I don't know how it all even happened. This is all my fault Scully because I trusted Brad; I am the one who brought him into our house and had Amelia work with him and now he double crosses us and tries to take her baby for The Smoking Man he says.

Mulder, this is not sure fault. You did not do anything wrong. You did what you thought was right for Amelia she said. I will be home in a little while and we will straighten this out with Amelia. Okay Scully he said. I love you Mulder and everything is okay to be okay. I love you too he said.

For the next hour Mulder sits on the floor cuddling and playing with the girls. He finally hears Scully drive up to the house and he quietly says to himself "thank God". Scully comes in the house and Daisy runs to her. Scully picks her up and gives her a hug. Mulder stands up while holding Sammy and she reaches for her Mommy. While still holding Daisy, Scully takes Sammy in her other arm and gives her a hug.  
How are Amelia and Jackson she asks? I don't know he said. Part of me was afraid to go up and check on them and the other part of me did not want to leave the girls because they were so upset earlier. Scully sits down on the couch while still holding both girls. Mulder sit down with us she says. This is not your fault. First of all, we did not have a lot of options for therapist to work with Amelia. Second, for the last several weeks their sessions have being going great and she was getting better. It is not your fault that The Smoking Man found out about Brad and he went and threatened him to help take Jackson away.  
Talk to me about why you think Amelia is telekinetic said Scully. I told you Scully, when I run upstairs the bedroom was shaking. I pulled Brad off Amelia the bedroom stopped shaking. Well I guess it is possible that she developed that power like she developed the power of premonitions. Or they gave it to her like they gave her the power of super strength or gave her the ability to selfheal. But why would she not tell us said Scully? Maybe she did not know she could do it she said. I don't know said Mulder. By the look on her face she was not surprised that the room was shaking so I think she knew she could do it, but she just did not tell us.

I just wish Amelia would catch a break. Every time things start to get a little better something happens Scully says. We are just going to have to find a therapist that we can trust and have Amelia only talk about things that are not going to make her sound crazy. I am wondering if Skinner could arrange for her to talk to the therapist at the Bureau, especially if she starts working there again. I think it would be better if she was not staying her all day by herself or with just Jackson. The protective detail can't be here forever, and I actually think it would do her good to get out of the house every day and get back to the real world. She has worked there before so it will not be completely new, and Jackson is already in the daycare center there so that is good she said.

Yes, Scully that all sounds great but if she is not talking to anyone and has not healed yet she can't go to work at the Bureau he says. Speaking of healing, I can't speed up her healing, but I can give her something for the pain and something to fight the infection. Scully puts both of the girls on the couch and goes to stand up, but Sammy starts to get a little upset, so Mulder grabs her and holds her. He tells Sammy that Mommy will be right back. Scully kisses Sammy on the head and then Daisy. She then leans down and kisses Mulder and says everything will be okay. She then whispers in his ear that later when Amelia and all 3 babies are asleep, I will make you feel better she said. She then bit his ear lobe. We'll have to go in your office, and we will have to be quite because of the protection detail but I will make you feel better she said. He lets out a low growl and says I can't wait. He takes her face in his one free hand and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips. Start thinking about what would make you feel better she said and that put a big smile on his face. As Scully was going upstairs, she said, I suggest that you wear them out so they can go to bed early and then she laughed.

She goes to the master bedroom and opens the door. She is surprised when she sees Amelia lying on the floor with Jackson. Scully kneels beside her and says Amelia I am so sorry about what happened. We never would have brought Brad into help you if we would have known this was going to happen. Can I please help you back on the bed asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head yes. Okay then, I am just going to put Jackson in the Pack N Play for a minute. Just until I get you situated on the bed and then I will give him right back to you, I promise said Scully. She then takes Jackson and puts him in the Pack N Play and comes back to help Amelia up off the floor. Amelia groans in pain as Scully helps her up and over to the bed. Scully then goes to get Jackson and then gives him to Amelia. Scully notices the bruises on Amelia's arms and gasp in shock. Amelia, we need to take pictures of these bruises so we can have evidence against Brad said Scully. I am just going to run downstairs and get my phone so I can take some pictures and I will be right back.  
Scully runs downstairs and starts looking for her phone. Mulder asks, what's wrong. I need my phone to take pictures of the bruises that Brad left on her arms said Scully. What said Mulder as he jumps up off the couch; I am going to kill him. Mulder just stay calm said Scully. It will not do anyone any good if you get upset. I am just going to take pictures of her arms for evidence and then I am going to get her settled said Scully.

She goes back upstairs and takes pictures of the bruises on Amelia's arms. She then tells Amelia; I am going to give you a shot for the pain and a shot to fight the infection. I know you are going to selfheal, but this is just until then says Scully. Once Scully gives her the shots, she settles herself on the bed. I want to talk to you about a couple of things said Scully. First of all, I am so sorry about what Brad did to you today. We had no idea that The Smoking Man went to him and threatened him. You have to know that neither Mulder nor I would do anything to hurt you. Amelia just shook her head. Mulder feels terrible because he is the one who brought Brad in to be your therapist. He feels so much guilt that he is on the verge of tears said Scully. We know that this is your life and we only want what is best for you, you know that right said Scully. Amelia shakes her head yes. We know that the protection detail can't stay here forever and once they are gone Mulder and I do not feel it is safe for you and Jackson to be here by yourself during the day.

We think that once you are healed and talking again that you should go back to work at the Hoover Building said Scully. It would do you some good to get out of this house and out in the real world again. And by you working at the Hoover Building, you will be in a secured building and Mulder, Skinner, and I would be there if anything happened. Plus, Jackson is already use to that daycare center. Also, by working at the Hoover Building you would have access to the Bureau therapist. You would just have to be careful about the things you talked about with the therapist and not say anything that would make her think you are crazy even though I know you are not. It is ultimately your decision and we will do whatever you want but we just want what is best for you and Jackson said Scully. Will you just think about it asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head yes.

Also, why didn't you tell us that you were telekinetic? Amelia did not respond. She just looked down at the bed. Did you develop it on your own like the promotions? Amelia shook her head no. So, they did this to you like the other stuff? Amelia shook her head yes. Why didn't you tell us asks Scully? Amelia did not answer. Were you afraid to tell us because of what we would think asks Scully? Amelia shook her head yes. Amelia, I want you to listen to me said Scully. I am going to speak for Mulder as well. We do not and will not ever think differently of you because of anything and everything that they did not you. It is not your fault. You are the victim and you cannot be held responsible for the things that they did to you. Do you understand me asks Scully? Amelia shook her head yes while a tear escapes her eye.

Can I take Jackson downstairs so you can get some rest asks Scully? She sees tears in Amelia's eyes and says I promise if he starts to get upset, I will bring him right back to you said Scully. Amelia shook her head yes and gives Jackson a kiss on the head.

Scully comes downstairs with Jackson in her arms. I am surprised that Amelia let him out of her sight said Mulder. I told her that if he got upset, I would take him back to her. I am hoping she can get some rest said Scully. Scully sits next to Mulder on the couch and together they watch the girls play on the floor while Scully holds Jackson in her arms. She snuggles into Mulder's side while she talks to Jackson and makes him laugh.

So, I talked to Amelia while I was upstairs said Scully. About what asks Mulder? About what you and I talked about earlier? About her going back to work for the Bureau and then see the therapist there and it not being safe for her and Jackson to be here during the day by themselves she said. Did she have any thoughts about that ask Mulder? No, I just asked her to think about everything I said and that we would support her no matter what her decision is said Scully.

Mulder looks at Scully and starts to get upset and says I will not support her decision if it means her decision puts her life and Jackson's life in danger. He starts to get up and Scully grabs his arm and pulls him back onto the couch. Don't make me sit on you Mulder. Here, hold Jackson and just sit here and listen to me for a minute she says. You cannot go up there and yell at her and tell her what she is going to do. Especially not right now with the way her mental state is. When it comes to Amelia you have to approach certain subjects very carefully and yelling at her and telling her she is wrong is not the way to do it said Scully. We have to approach this topic calmly and explain why we think her going back to work is the better and safer option. Going up there and pissing her off would only make matters worse said Scully.  
Your right Scully, but you can still sit on me if you want to, he said. She laughs and slaps his arm. Hey hey be careful, you cannot hit me while I am holding my baby brother. If you want to get rough with me save it for later, he laughs and winks at her. They both laugh.

It is weird Scully that I have a baby brother at my age he said. It is weird that we have 2 toddlers at our age said Scully. They both laugh again. Mulder continues by saying, Jackson is my brother and your brother-in-law as well as our nephew. Concerning the girls, he is their brother, cousin, and uncle. Talk about confusing said Mulder. Scully said, I think we should just refer to him as their brother right now and later explain that he is also their cousin and uncle. Sounds like a plan Doc said Mulder and he leans over and kisses her.

I also talked to her about her being telekinetic. She only answered me by nodding her head yes and no but basically, they did this to her and she was afraid to tell us. She was afraid of what we would think of her. I told her we would never hold anything that they did to her against her. Well you are right about that Scully he said. You just need to tell her that Mulder, so she knows you do not hold it against her said Scully. I will tell her when she wakes up, he said.

A couple hours later they put the girls to bed. Mulder is giving Jackson a bottle and rocking him to sleep and Scully is checking on Amelia and giving her another pain shot. She comes down the stairs and says everyone is asleep upstairs. Mulder walks over to the Pack N Play and lays Jackson in it while whispering, he is asleep. He walks toward her and takes her hand. He leads her to his office and shuts the door. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her while he walks her backwards to the couch. While he is kissing her, she reaches down and undoes his belt buckle as well as unzips and unbuttons his pants. She puts her hands down his boxers and wraps her hand around his cock. He moans as she is holding his cock in her hand. Sit down Mulder she said. But Scully I want … She cut him off and said, I told you I was going to make you feel better. Now sit down she said. She pushes his jeans and boxers to his knees before he sits down. She takes off his shoes and socks then his jeans and boxers. She straddles his lap and gives him a passionate kiss while she is unbuttoning his shirt. He leans forward a little bit so she can take his shirt all the way off.

So Doc, how do you plan on making me feel better he asks? She leans toward his ear and whispers; you'll see and then runs her tongue along the edge of his ear. He moans as she licks his ear. She then bits his ear lobe and he moans again a little louder. She whispers into his ear; remember we have to be quiet, or I am going to stop. Oh, please don't stop he said. I will be quiet. She feathers his neck with kisses as he reaches out and starts to unbuckle her belt and unbutton and unzip her pants. Mulder, what are you doing? I am supposed to be making you feel better. Oh, you well said Mulder, I just want to see how wet you are he said. He slides his hand into her panties and slides one finger thru her wet folds and they both moan.

While still straddling him she reaches up and takes her shirt off over her head. Then she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra and takes it off. As her breast bounce in his face he slides a finger thru her wet pussy lips, and she throws her head back and closes her eyes as she tries to moan quietly. Scully, please take your pants off because I don't want any clothes between us, he said. She takes a hold of his wrist and she takes his hand out of her panties. She places her hands on his shoulder and stands up. She takes off her shoes and socks as well as her jeans and panties.

She gets on her knees and spreads his legs. She rubs her hands up and down his thighs a couple of times as she looks at him with a smile on her face. She starts placing kisses on his right knee and slowly kisses her way up his right thigh. Once she gets to his hip, she starts kissing down he left thigh and toward his knee. She has not touched his cock with her mouth yet, but the anticipation is driving him crazy. Please Scully, please stop teasing me e begs. She leans forward and grabs his face and pulls it down to meet her lips when she shoves her tongue in his mouth. While kissing him she takes one of her hands and reaches down for his cock. She takes his cock in her hand and slowly starts to pump it. Every time she slides her hand toward the tip of his cock, she slides her thumb across the tip of his cock, and he moans into her mouth.

She pulls her mouth away from his mouth and sits back on her knees again. Tell me what you want Mulder. Tell me what will make you feel better she said. Oh God Scully suck my cock; please suck my cock he says. She takes her tongue and slides it across the tip of his cock and tastes his pre-cum. She moans and says, Mulder you taste you good. She then wraps her mouth around his cock and she slowly takes it into her mouth. She slowly moves her mouth up and down on his hard cock. He moans as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the back of the couch. As she sucks his cock, she slides her tongue along the underside of his cock, and he moans again.

Each time she takes him in her mouth she takes him deeper and deeper. While she has him in her mouth she hums, and the vibrations drive him wild. Oh God Scully, you are going to kill me if you keep this up, he said. She takes his cock out of her mouth and pumps it with her hand. She looks him in the eyes and says I am going to keep sucking your cock until you shot your hot cum down my throat Mulder. He bites his lower lip, so he doesn't get to loud.

She puts his cock back in her mouth and starts to suck his cock again. She takes him deep in her throat and he has to fight not to moan to loud. Don't stop baby, please don't stop he said. You are driving me crazy baby. My cock feels so good in your mouth. Take my cock baby; take it so I can cut down your throat. I want to shoot my hot cum down your throat and watch you swallow all my cum. She takes his cock deep in her throat and she then starts to rub his balls. I am so close baby. I am so close. She keeps sucking his cock and trying to get it deeper in her throat while she rubs his balls. He starts to thrust his hips toward her mouth. While she has his cock deep in her throat she hums again and the vibrations against his cock send him over the edge.

Oh baby. I am cumming. I am cumming so hard. Take my cum baby. Please don't stop he begs. He watches as she continues to suck his cock. He knows she wants to suck every drop of his cum out of him. Swallow my cum baby. It is so hot when you swallow my cum. It excites me so much when I watch you swallow every drop of my cum. He is starting to come down from his orgasm when she takes his cock out of her mouth and she licks him clean. When she is done cleaning his cock, she looks at him and asks, so are you feel better yet or do I need to keep going? Oh, I think we need to keep going he said.

She looks at him with a smirk on his face and asks, well what else would make you feel better? He pushes her on to the floor and he climbs on top of her. Do you know what would make me feel better he asks? What is that she asks? It would make me feel so much better if I could taste my wife's pussy. He leans his head towards her ear and whisper; I am going to lick you until you cum baby. He then slides his tongue slowly down her neck until he finds the sensitive spot on her neck that he knows drives her crazy.

He licks that sensitive spot, then kisses that sensitive spot, and final he nibbles on that sensitive spot and all she can do is try not to moan to loud. He slides his tongue down her neck and across her chest. He slides his tongue between her breasts. He takes his mouth and starts to suck on her nipple while running his hands up and down her body. She is moaning as quietly as possible. He is sucking her nipple hard and rolling his tongue around it. She is starting to move her body uncontrollably and she arches her back.

He takes her nipple out of his mouth and starts to slide his tongue down toward her stomach. He slides his tongue all over her stomach trying to taste all of her. He takes his hands and pushes her legs apart while he slides his tongue toward her hot core. He moans as he says, oh God Scully you smell so good. He slides his tongue through her pussy lips and then moans as he tells her, and you taste so good too baby. She moans as he starts to lick her pussy again. He can't seem to get enough of her pussy. He is licking and tonguing her pussy trying to taste as much of her as possible. She is moaning as she runs her fingers through his hair. Oh, baby that feels so good she said. Don't stop she begs, please make me cum. Oh I am going to make you cum he said. He starts licking her again and slowly slides one finger in her pussy. She moans and says, yes baby keep going. Oh Love, you are getting wetter and wetter he said. He slowly pumps one finger in and out of her pussy as he licks her.

He pumps one finger and then to surprise her he pumps two fingers in her pussy. She moans and thrust her hips. Baby, you have to be quite he said. I'm trying she moans. He is licking her again and then starts thrusting his tongue as deep in her pussy as he can get it. He then slides 3 fingers into her pussy, and she moans again as she runs her fingers through his hair. Are you going to cum for me baby he asks? I am close she moans. I am so close. He starts pumping her pussy faster with his 3 fingers. Faster and deeper and harder. I can feel your muscle squeezing my fingers baby. Cum for me. Cum for me Love. Cum for my now he says as he slaps the side of her ass. Just as he starts rubbing her clit with his thumb, she throws her head back and starts to cum. He pulls his fingers out of her pussy and starts to lick her pussy again. He is licking and slurping up all her warm juices.

He does not stop licking her until she comes down from her orgasm. Once he is done, he crawls up her body and she takes his face in her hands and she kisses him. She can taste herself on his lips and his tongue. She licks him clean of her wetness and then she reaches for his hand and puts his fingers in her mouth so she can suck his fingers clean. God Scully, you drive me crazy when you do that he said. He takes his fingers out of her mouth and he bends down and kisses her. He shoves his tongue in her mouth. His tongue slides all over the inside of her mouth.

While he is kissing her, he uses his knees to spread her legs again. He takes his hand and strokes his cock a couple of times and then he slides his cock into her pussy while his mouth covers up her moans. He slowly starts to pump her pussy. He slides his mouth from her mouth to her ear and he whispers; Oh, baby you feel so good and tight. Your pussy is squeezing my cock and it feels so good. You are so wet for me that I can just slide in and out of you. All afternoon I have thought about fucking your wet pussy. I just wanted to walk up behind you and pull down your pants and bend you over so I could pound my nice big hard throbbing cock in your tight pussy he said.

Oh God Mulder, you excite me so much she said. You make me so wet. Fuck me harder she says. Harder and deeper she says. Take my body as hard as you want, she says. Oh baby, I am going to take you so hard and deep that you are going to beg me to stop he said.

Never; I will never beg you to stop fucking me. I love the way your cock feels inside me she said. He is now pumping her while his head is in the crook of her neck. He spreads her legs wider so he can get deeper in her pussy. She gasps because he is now hitting her cervix with his cock. Oh God baby, you are so deep in my pussy. Harder baby; fuck me harder baby she said. His head is still in the crook of her neck, so she turns her head and whispers in his ear; oh, baby I feel your cock getting bigger. Your cock is getting bigger and stretching out my pussy even more. He has to bite her shoulder to keep from moaning. She is thrusting her hips to meet ever thrust.

She whispers in his ear; I want us to cum together. I want you to shot you cum so deep into my body she says. Oh Love, I am going to shoot my cum so deep into your body he says as he is pumping her. I am so close baby she says. Cum with me baby. Please cum with me she says.

Oh, Love your pussy is squeezing my cock. He pumps her a couple more times as she thrust her hips to meet him. I am going to cum he moans into her ear. I am going to shoot my cum so deep into your body he moans into her ear. He licks the sensitive spot on her neck and that pushes her over the edge. Oh, I am cumming she said. He pumps her two more times and then he shots his hot cum into her body. Oh Love, I am cumming he says. He continues to pump her as he explodes inside her.

As they both come down from their orgasms, he continues to pump her. He whispers in her ear; I love you Scully. She says I love you too. He finally pulls out of her and lies next to her on the floor. As they try to catch their breath, they intertwine their fingers together. She looks at him and asks, so do you feel better now? Yes, I do thanks to you he says while he kisses her forehead.  
So, what are you going to do tomorrow while I am at work and the girls are at daycare he asks? Well besides taking care of Jackson I am going to try and get Amelia to talk to me. Not about what has happened over the last couple days but just talk to me about anything she says.

Are you going to be okay taking the girls to daycare by yourself she asks? Sure, he says. Well, I will get up in the morning and help you get them ready she said. You don't have to do that he responded. I know but I am going to have to get up and feed Jackson anyway. Besides I want to spend some more time with the girls she said.

She gets up and grabs his shirt to put on while he gets up and grabs his pants to put on. She gathers the rest of their clothes and takes them to the laundry room. She starts to get the couch ready for him to sleep on when he comes up behind her and gives her a hug. I am going to miss you Love he says. I am going to miss you to she says. I can't really cuddle with an infant and a sister with a fever and 3 gunshot wounds. They both laugh. Scully, you can leave Jackson down here in the Pack N Play if you want, he says. No, I think I should take him upstairs for a couple of reasons. One, so you can get some sleep since you have to go to work tomorrow. And two, just in case Amelia has a rough night Jackson will be close by she says.

Well The Gunmen are coming back tomorrow to finish installing all the security cameras and to connect them to your phone as well as my phone when I get home from work. Skinner is going to come over after work so The Gunmen can connect it to his phone also. They are going to set up an app that they created on all of our phones so if Amelia is in trouble all she has to do is enter a 3-digit code on her phone and it will go straight to all of our phones. They are also going to set up the monitors for the security cameras in my office. They are going to be here in the late afternoon as I will just pick up several pizzas and that way you don't have to worry about fixing dinner for everybody said Mulder.

I also talked to the contractor and told him that The Gunmen were from the security company and they wanted to start installing all the wiring in the barn for the security camera and all the wiring in the apartment for the panic button. The contractor said that the apartment should be done sooner than expected. He thinks it should be done in about 4 weeks said Mulder.  
Well that means that when Amelia is up to it, she and I need to start doing some shopping to furnish that apartment. The only things she has is everything for Jackson's room said Scully. Just have them hold delivery until the apartment is ready said Mulder.

Also, the protective detail will be here tomorrow as well he said. We will be fine Mulder. Besides, I have my gun she says. She gives Mulder a passionate kiss goodnight. I love you husband she says. I love you wife he says. He then whispers in her ear, by the way you look very sexy in my shirt and then he nibbles on her ear lobe. She giggles and then gives him a hug.

He jokingly says now go get some sleep because I am sure your boyfriend will be coming over as soon as I leave in the morning. She laughs and says, oh he definitely is. Well just have him mow the lawn before I get home he said with a laugh. You know, I think I am going to end it with my boyfriend because he just doesn't satisfy me the way you do, she said with a laugh. He pulls her down onto the couch and says well I am glad to hear it because I am always happy to satisfy you whenever I can. They both laugh. She straddles his lap and says oh trust me baby you definitely satisfy me in every way possible. She runs her fingers thru his hair and says, you know Mulder you are the only man for me and have been for over 20 years. I know Scully, and you know that you are the only woman for me and have been for over 20 years. I know Mulder.

I love you Mulder with all my heart and I love our life with our girls she said. I have said it before Scully, but I will say it again. You are my touchstone. I am lost without you in my life. When we were apart, I was lost. My only goal in life was to get better and to try and win you back he said. Well you certainly did that she said. Our life is so much fuller than I would have ever expected. We have each other and we have our girls. I have my sister back and we now have Jackson. All of the sudden she got quiet. Then she started to say, the only thing missing is… but Mulder cut her off and said I know Scully. I know, and some day we will be reunited with William and then our lives will be complete.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he gives her a tight hug and did not let go. I love you Scully and don't you ever forget it. I will tell you 20 times a day if I have to, he said. I love you to Mulder and don't you ever forget it either she said.

You know Scully this is the longest that we have had time to ourselves in a while and I say we take advantage of it. What did you have in mind she asks? He grabs her face with his hands and kisses her. It was the most passionate kiss and it made them both moan. While still kissing her, he picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks back to his office and quietly clothes the door so not to wake up Jackson. He sets her down long enough so he can take his jeans back off again. Once they are off, he picks her up again and walks over to the couch. Their lips still have not parted. He sits down on the couch and he puts her on his lap. Finally, their lips part so he can take his shirt off of her.

His mouth goes to her left breast while his hand goes to her right breast. He kisses her breast while his hand squeezes her other breast. He can tell she is wet again because her wetness is dripping on to his legs. He uses his legs to spread her legs wider. He takes his mouth off her breast long enough to say, guide me inside you baby. He starts sucking on her breast again as she reaches down and takes his cock in her hand. She pumps his cock in her hand a couple of times and then she guides his big thick hard cock into her wet tight pussy. She throws her head back as she moans. She slowly starts to slide up and down on his cock.

He stops sucking her breast long enough to moan. Oh Love, I love to watch you ride me. He has one hand on her breast, and he takes his other hand and reaches down to start rubbing her pussy. She moans as she puts her hands on his shoulder. She is bouncing up and down on top of his huge swollen cock. He takes his mouth off her breast and he kisses her. He shoves his tongue in her mouth to cover up her moans when he starts to thrust into her pussy as she is riding him.

He wraps his arms around her, and he suddenly stands up and lays her on the couch without taking his cock out of her pussy. He is now lying on top of her and fucking her pussy. He leans toward her ear and whispers; I am going to fuck you so hard until you cum on my cock. I want you to cover my cock with your cum and then baby I am going to pull out of your pussy and slowly slide my big thick hard cock into your ass. She has to bite her lip to cover up her moan. Would you like that baby he asks? Oh yes baby. Please do that to me she begged. Oh, I am going to do that to you he said. He is pumping her pussy with his cock. Oh, baby your pussy feels so good around my cock. He uses his knees to spread her legs wider and then while he is fucking her pussy with his cock, he takes his finger and covers it with her wetness, and he slowly slides it into her ass. He covers her mouth with his so he can cover up her scream.

He is now fucking her pussy and her ass. I can feel your muscles squeezing my cock. Are you going to cum for me baby? I am so close she moans. He pulls his cock all the way out of her pussy and he slams back into her pussy hard. Then he pulls his finger out of her ass and then slams it back into her ass. I am going to cum baby she says. I am going to cum so hard she says. He pumps both her pussy and her ass a couple more times and then she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming because she is coming. Oh Love, I can feel you cumming around my cock. That's it Love, cum hard all over my cock he says. He keeps pumping her with both his finger and his cock until she starts coming down from her orgasm.

Oh Love, my cock is covered in your cum he said. He pushes her knees to her chest and tells her told hold them there. He takes his cock out of her pussy and rubs the head of his cock against her ass. She moans as quietly as she can without being too loud. He starts to pop the head of his cock into her ass and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to cover up her screams. Oh yes Love, you are going to take my big thick hard cock in your ass, aren't you? Oh yes baby she moans. Oh Love, I can feel your cum dripping out of your pussy and across your ass and my cock. He slowly slides his cock a little more into her ass. She throws her head back and moans. Take it baby, you are going to take it all he said. Yes, she said.

He slowly slides the rest of his cock into her ass as he leans forward and shoves his tongue in her mouth to cover up her screams. He starts pumping her ass and kissing her. He takes his mouth off hers and says your ass is so tight around my cock. You are squeezing my cock baby. Fuck me faster baby she begs. He starts to pump her faster. You feel so good in my ass baby she says. He starts to rub her pussy while he is fucking her ass. Rub your breasts baby he says. I want to watch you play with your breast he moans. She starts rubbing both of her breasts while he takes 3 fingers and shoves them in her pussy. Take it baby he says as he grunts. You are going to take it aren't you baby he asks? Oh yes, she moans.

Oh God Mulder you feel so good in my ass she groans. Don't stop fucking me please she moans? Oh, don't worry baby, I am not going to stop until I explode in your ass. I am going to fill your ass up with my cum he says. Would you like that Love he asks? Oh yes, she moans.

I can feel your cock swelling in my ass baby she moans. Stretch out my pussy with your fingers and my ass with your big thick hard cock. Look at me baby she says. I want you to fill me up with your cum. Only you baby can ever fuck my body again she says. My body belongs to you and only you. My body is for you to fuck and have your way with she moans as he is still fucking her ass. Oh Love, I am so close he groans. Do it baby she says. Do it now, fill up my ass with your cum. Fill up my ass like you have never filled it up before she says. I am almost there he says. Do it NOW she says. He puts both of his hands are either side of her head to brace himself. Three more hard pumps and Mulder is trying not to scream, I am cumming baby. I am cumming so hard in your ass. That is right baby, fill my ass up she says. He continues to pump her as he is cumming. Oh baby, my cum is leaking out of your ass because I filled you up so much.

Once his cock is soft, he slowly pulls out of her ass and lies on top of her. He lays his head in the crook of her neck and says, Wow baby that was intense. The whole night of love making has been intense she says. I think it was because we had to be quiet, so the protective detail did not hear us she said.

They decide they need to get up and take a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom to clean up. Once they get in the shower together Mulder watches his beautiful wife as the water runs down her chest and across her beautiful breast. He reaches out and slides his hand across her cheek and slowly slides it down her neck. He continues to slide his hand down her chest and toward her breast. Once his hand reaches her breast, he slowly takes the tip of his finger and slides it around her nipple. She moans as he is sliding his finger around her nipple. He takes both of his hands and grabs her hands and puts them above her head as he pushes her against the shower wall. He holds her hands there with one of his hands while the other hand slides down her body and past her breast.

He continues to slide his hand toward her hot core, and he whispers in her ear, I wonder if your pussy is wet again? She says I don't know, you better check. He moans as he slides his hand toward her pussy. He slides his hand thru her pussy lips, and she moans as she closes her eyes. He takes his one free hand from her pussy and pushes her leg up, so it is braced on the side of the tub. He then slides his hand across her leg toward her pussy and says "God, I just can't get enough of you, you are like a drug and I am addicted to you". Just as he finishes saying that he is addicted to her he slams 2 fingers into her pussy, and she moans.

He takes his 2 fingers out of her pussy and puts them in his mouth so he can suck her juices off his fingers while she watches. He moans as he sucks his fingers clean and then pops them out of his mouth. He then says I love the way you taste Love just as he slams 3 fingers into her pussy, and she moans. He slowly starts to pump his 3 fingers in and out of her pussy as she is moaning. She is thrusting her hips as he is pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy. Oh Love, I am going to fuck you with my fingers until you are about to cum and then I am going to pull my fingers out of your pussy. No, she moans. Please don't she moans.

Oh yes, he said. I am going to bring you right to the edge and then stop. And then I am going to slam my big thick hard cock into your pussy and make you scream. She moans just thinking about his words. He continues to pump his fingers into her pussy a little hard and a little deeper. Oh God Mulder, please don't stop. Please don't ever stop she said. Oh baby, I am going to stop right before you cum and then I am going to slam my dick into her wet pussy and there is nothing you can do it stop me he said.

I can tell you are getting close Love, because your pussy is squeezing my fingers. He pumps her pussy 2 more times and just as she is about to cum, he pulls his fingers out of her pussy. No, please don't stop she begs. Please don't stop. That’s right baby begs me to make you cum. Beg me to have my way with your body he says. Please Mulder, make me cum. Make me cum hard she says.

He takes is one free hand and pumps his cock a couple of times. He then pushes his body again her body and he slides his cock into her pussy. She closes her eyes as she moans. He has his cock all the way in her pussy and he starts to grind his hips again her. She moans as she begs him to fuck her. Fuck me she says, fuck me hard. He slowly pulls his cock out of her pussy and then he slowly pushes it back in her pussy. Is this want you want baby he asks? Yes, she moans, oh yes. He then slowly starts to pump his cock a little faster into her pussy. Like this baby he asks? Yes, she says, faster. Tell me what you want baby he asks? I want you…I want you to fuck me faster and harder she says. Just then he pumps into her a little faster and a little harder. Like this baby he says. Yes, she moans as she thrust her hips forward.

He starts to pump her faster and harder. I am going to fuck you until I explode. I am going to shoot my hot cum so deep into your body Love. She moans as he is fucking her pussy. I am not going to stop fucking you until I shoot every last drop of my cum into your sexy body. Just then he slams his cock hard into her pussy. He is fucking her so hard and so fast that all she can do is moan his name. He then takes his free hand and starts to rub her clit as he is pounding his cock in and out of her pussy.

Oh God Mulder, you are going to make me cum. Oh yeah baby he said. I am going to make you cum hard he says as he pounds his hard cock into her tight wet pussy. I want us to cum together Love he said. Your pussy is squeezing my cock I am going to explode inside you. I am so close Mulder, make me cum. I am going to make you cum Love, and I am going to cum with you. We are going to cum together baby.

Just then he slides his tongue over the special spot on her next because he knows it will drive her crazy and push her over the edge. Oh God Mulder, I am cumming. I am cumming so hard Mulder, please don't stop. He pumps her a couple more times and then explodes in her tight wet pussy. Oh Love, I am cumming with you. I am cumming so hard. I am shooting my cum inside you he says as he continues to pump her pussy. He continues to pump her pussy, even though his cock has starting to go soft, because he just can't stop. I will never get enough of feeling my cock in your pussy Love.

While he still has his cock in her pussy, he pulls her down while he goes to sit down in the tub. She is now straddling his lap while his cock is still in her pussy. She is slowing grinding her hips as he rubs his hands up and down her sides. He leans forward and takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts to suck her nipple while she moans. He takes his hands and puts them on her ass and starts to squeeze her ass cheeks while he continues to suck her nipple.

She closes her eyes and moans while still grinding her hips against him. She takes her hands and brings them to his face and kisses him. She slides her tongue in his mouth and moans as she sucks his tongue. Then she whispers in his ear, I can feel you getting hard again baby. I want to ride your big thick hard cock and then she bites his earlobe. Would you like that baby she asks? Oh yes Love, ride my cock. She puts her hands on his shoulders, while he puts his hands on her hips, and she slowly starts to slide up and down on his cock. He moans as he watches her slide up and down on his cock. Oh Love, you feel so good around my cock. I love the way you feel and the way you make me feel.

She leans forward and puts her forehead against his as she is riding him. Your cock feels so good inside my tight pussy. I love how big your cock is and how your cock stretches out my pussy. She is now trying to get him as deep as possible in her pussy. I can never have you deep enough inside me. I want you deeper inside me she says as she moans. Just then, as she is coming down on his cock, he thrust his hips up and slams his cock deeper and harder into her pussy. Yes, she screams.

She reaches around and rubs his balls as she is riding him, and he is thrusting his cock into her pussy. He moans as he takes his hand and starts to rub her clit. This makes her ride him harder. He is getting her wetness on his finger. While she is rubbing his balls, he reaches around the other side of her, and just has he grabs her with his other hand and pulls her against him he slams his finger in her ass and she  
screams.

They are both moaning. She is riding him and rubbing his balls and he is thrusting his cocking into her and has a finger in her ass. Oh God Love, I never thought it could be like this. I love you so much and I love how I feel inside you. I love how I can make you cum he said. I love that I can make you scream he said. I love how I can make love to you he said.

Love, I am almost there. I am so close to cumming he said as he pumps his finger in and out of her ass. Oh yes baby, I want you to shoot your hot cum deep inside my body she said as she is riding his cock and rubbing his balls.

Just then he leans his head down and puts her nipple in his mouth and he bites it. She screams from the thrill of feeling his teeth on her nipple. He screams your pussy is squeezing my cock so tight. You are making me cum Love. Just then he thrust his hips and shoves his finger deep in her both at the same time. Oh God baby, I am cumming she screamed. They are both screaming each other's names as they are both cumming hard. He notices that she is starting to come down from her orgasm, so he slams his finger in her ass again. She screams I am cumming again. You are making me cum hard again she says. Every time he makes her cum again her pussy squeeze his cock hard and he would cum some more. They continued to prolong each other's orgasms. Him by pumping his finger in her ass, which would case her to have another orgasm which in turn would make you pussy squeeze his cock and make him have another orgasm.

Finally, he pulls his finger out of her ass and she slowly stops sliding up and down on his cock. She leaned against his chest while they both tried to catch their breath.

Oh God Love, I don't think we have had this much sex and this many orgasms in only a couple hours’ time since… Well, I can't remember every having this much sex and this many orgasms in just a couple hours he said. We are making up for lost time she said. Between 3 babies to take care of and a sister that is currently recovering from 3 gunshot wounds and is continuously being hunted down by a mad man we have been kind of busy she said. But I love when I can get to spend any alone time with you and when I can make you cum and scream my name that is even better, she said. I am going to be sore tomorrow, but I don't care, a little pain is worth a couple hours of great sex and orgasms with you she said. Good to know he said.

They decide that it is time to get out of the shower, Scully puts Mulder's shirt back on and he puts his pajama pants on, that he brought downstairs earlier. She asks Mulder if he can take the Pack N Play back upstairs as she cradles Jackson in her arms. Of course, he says. He collapses the Pack N Play and takes it to their bedroom and sets it back up again. Scully lays Jackson down in the Pack N Play and turns around to give Mulder a kiss goodnight. I love you she whispers. I love you too he whispers. He goes downstairs to sleep on the couch, and she crawls into bed being careful not to wake Amelia. She lies on her side looking at her sister and says, I promise everything is going to be okay. She them moves a lock of hair off Amelia's face and tucks it behind her ear and says goodnight Amelia. She rolls over onto her other side when she hears Amelia say goodnight Dana.

Scully closes her eyes and smiles thinking to herself that everything is going to be okay. Her sister just took a huge step and told her goodnight.

Everything throughout the night went pretty smoothly. Scully only woke up once to Amelia crying during a nightmare and Jackson starting to fuse at the same time. So, before either Amelia or Jackson got to upset Scully put Jackson in bed with them, sleeping next to his Mother. Once she did that both Amelia and Jackson calmed down and slept peacefully.

The next thing Scully knew she heard Mulder moving around downstairs. She gets up, puts Jackson back in the Pack N Play, and goes downstairs and finds him making coffee. Good Morning, she said. Good Morning to you too Love he says. How did you sleep she asks? Terrible he says because I missed you. She gives him a hug and says I missed you too. I peaked in on you a little while ago and saw Jackson in bed with you and Amelia. How did that happen he asks? Well, Amelia started to cry in her sleep and at the same time Jackson started fussing so I put him in bed with us before either of them got to upset. Once I did that, they both calmed down and slept peacefully.

But you want to hear the best thing that came out of last night she asks? Oh, you mean what happened in the office several times and the shower he said with a smile. Besides that, she said with a smile. When I went to bed for the heck of it said goodnight Amelia thinking she was asleep, and she responded by saying goodnight Dana. I have never been so happy to hear someone start talking since Daisy and Sammy started talking, she says. I think this is the start of her coming back to us said Scully. That is great said Mulder. Hopefully today she will talk a little bit more while I am at work and the girls are at daycare.  
Speaking of girls, we need to get them up said Scully. They each go upstairs, and each get up a baby. Mulder gets Sammy dressed and Scully gets Daisy dressed. They bring them downstairs and have breakfast with them and spend a little family time together. She packs up the diaper bag and helps Mulder get the girls in the car. He gives Scully a hug and kiss goodbye. You better go so you don't hit a lot of traffic. Besides I need to get a bottle ready to feed Jackson because he is going to be up soon, she says. Call me later he says. I will she responds. She waves bye to the girls and she watches as they drive off.

She goes back inside, passing the protective detail, and pours herself a cup and starts to clean up the dishes from breakfast. Once she is done, she goes upstairs to check on Jackson and Amelia. Amelia is still asleep, but Jackson is awake and just looking around the room. Scully picks up Jackson and takes him downstairs so she can change him and feed him. She is talking to Jackson saying "Jackson, we need to figure out a way to get your Mommy to start talking. Do you have any suggestions Jackson said Scully with a laugh?"

All the sudden Scully gets an idea. She puts Jackson in the bouncy seat so she can run upstairs and put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and shoes. She leaves Amelia a note on the bed saying that she and Jackson ran down to the barn really quickly and that they would be right back. Scully walks past the protection detail and says that she is taking the baby to the barn. The head of the protection detail says that 2 of them need to go with Scully and the baby and two of them need to stay there at the house for Amelia. Scully said that is fine. It was about a 10-minute walk to the barn. The contractor and his crew have not started working on the apartment yet today.

She walks to the corner of the barn and pulls a tarp off a pile of boxes. The boxes are full of all the baby items and she and Amelia bought for Jackson. Scully looks at the guards and said okay, one of you has to hold the baby and one of you has to help me. She hands the baby to one of the guards as the other guard steps forward to help her. Together they start going through all the boxes until she finds what she was looking for. She puts the tarp back on all the boxes and takes the baby back from the guard. They walk back to the house and the guards return to their post and Scully and the baby go inside.

She puts the baby in the bouncy seat and goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast for Amelia. As she is making breakfast her phone rings. Scully, she says into her phone. Hey Love, how is it going asks Mulder? It is going said Scully. Jackson and I have had a good morning so far, she said. Oh, really said Mulder. So, is he behaving himself laughed Mulder? Of course, he is since he does not have his big brother around to get him into trouble she said with a laugh. Hey, I haven't done anything with Jackson yet that would get him in trouble said Mulder. Yet, said Scully.

Jackson and I are working on a plan that will encourage his Mommy to start talking more said Scully. Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that he asks. Well Jackson and I went down to the barn and went through all the boxes from the baby store until we found the baby book that Amelia bought for him.

Scully, you didn't go down there by yourself did you asks Mulder? Relax Mulder, no I did not. I took 2 guards with me and 2 stayed at the house she said. Anyway, my goal is to have Amelia tell me the information and I will fill out Jackson's baby book she said. But Jackson is almost 3 months old now, how is Amelia going to remember all the stuff that goes in a baby book he asks?

Mulder, in all the time you spent on the run with Amelia she never told you or you never figured out that she has an eidetic memory just like you. Actually, her memory is actually better than yours because she can remember the littlest details that happened on a certain date she said. Oh my gosh this makes perfect sense now he said. What do you mean she asks? Well, just lots of little things that happened then are starting to make sense. When we would watch movies, she knew every line of the movie even though she said that she had only seen the movie once or twice. She could quote books that she had only read once years ago. I thought she was just saying that she had seen the movie only once or twice and that she had read the book years ago, I figured she had done these things more recent and more than once or twice. And don't get me started about playing cards with her he said. Oh no said Scully, you didn't she said. Yes, I did he said, and she won almost every single time. At one point I thought she was counting cards but then I just laughed it off he said.

She can remember ever card that has been played in a game she said. Thank goodness there was no money involved when it came to the pool games and card games he said. Well that is good she said, because she would have taken all your money said Scully. They both laughed.

Well good luck with your and Jackson's plan. Let me know how it goes he said. I will, I love you she said. I love you too he said. Once the phone call was over Scully but Jackson in his bouncy seat and grabbed the baby book and the breakfast that she made for Amelia and took it upstairs and sat it on the dresser in the master bedroom. She then went back downstairs and grabs Jackson and takes him back upstairs.  
While holding Jackson she sits on bed. Scully starts saying Amelia's name trying to wake her up. Finally, Amelia opens her eyes. Good Morning says Scully. Jackson wanted to see his Mommy. She placed the baby on the bed next to Amelia. I also brought you some breakfast, but I want to check your wounds first she said. Amelia nodded yes. Well, you don't have a fever, but I don't know if that is from the medication or if you have started to self-healing. Scully then looks at Amelia's wounds and says it is hard to tell but I think your wounds are looking better so you might have started to heal.

Scully hands Amelia her breakfast and she nibbles on it because she does not have much of an appetite. Scully said, I was thinking we could fill out Jackson's baby book. Jackson and I went down to the barn this morning and found the book. I figured that you could tell me what you want me to write. I will go ahead and fill out the things I know and then I was hoping you could help with fill out the rest said Scully.  
Scully fills out the baby's full name, date of birth, mother's name, Mulder and Daisy and Sammy as siblings, and other general questions that she already knows the answers to. She left the father's name blank and was not evening going to ask Amelia what she wanted to do about that question.

Okay Amelia, I have filled out everything that I can on my own said Scully. Now I need you to help me out here with some of these questions she said. Amelia just shook her head yes. How much did Jackson have weigh at birth? Amelia responded in a whisper, 5 pounds 6 ounces and 19 inches long. What time was he born? Amelia whispered 3:14 pm. Scully continued to ask questions and Amelia continued to whisper the answers so Scully could put them in the baby book.

After filling out the baby book as far as they could Amelia whispered a question to Scully? Do you have a baby book for Daisy and Sammy? Yes, said Scully. Can I see them whispered Amelia? Of course, said Scully.  
Scully goes to get Daisy and Sammy's baby books and brings them back to Amelia. She said that she was going to look at the books and then try and get some rest. Scully said that she would take Jackson downstairs and to let her know if Amelia needed anything.

Once Scully and Jackson left Amelia starts looking through the girl's baby books. She started with Daisy's and actually recognized it as the baby book she had started for Daisy. She started looking thru the book and saw where Scully had added things. She saw the pictures of Daisy as a daisy on Halloween. She saw Daisy's first Thanksgiving and Christmas as well as a picture with Santa Claus, but Daisy was not too happy about it. She saw pictures of Daisy's first birthday party. She then says a passage that Scully had written telling Daisy the story on how she got her nickname and how she came to live with her and Mulder and how they became her parents. It was beautifully written, and it was clearly stated that Daisy's birth mommy loved her with all of her heart.

Amelia then reviewed Sammy's baby book. It told the story of Sammy being born 6 weeks early and how her birth mommy was unable to take care of her, so she came to live with Scully, Mulder, and Daisy. Scully also wrote a beautiful passage about them adopting her and that her birth mommy loved her. Amelia looked at all the pictures of Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas.

Amelia laid there and cried thinking about everything she had missed in her daughter's lives and just hoped that she would not miss any more things in their lives or Jackson's life. She fell asleep still holding all 3 baby books.

Scully made herself some lunch and then Jackson a bottle. While she was feeding him, she decides to call Mulder. He answers the phone by saying Mulder. Hi she says. Hi he response. How is your day going she asks? Slow because you are not here, he said. How are things at home he asks? Really really good she said. She was playing with Jackson while on the phone with Mulder. He could hear Jackson laughing.  
So how did your plan go he asks? It went great she said. Seriously he said. She did not talk a lot, but she answered questions for Jackson's baby book and then she asked to see the girl's baby books. I think we made real progress today said Scully. That's great said Mulder.

I think while Amelia is taking a nap, I am going to take Jackson for a walk around the property she said. I am not sure that is a good idea said Mulder. Why not she asks? It should be fine as long as I take a couple of guards with us. Scully, I really wish you would wait until I got home, and we can take Jackson and the girls for a walk. Mulder we can do that too, but Jackson and I are going stir crazy in this house and we need some fresh air she said. Fine, but make sure you take your phone with you as well as a couple of guards he said. I will Mulder, just relax she said. I will see you when you get home she said. Bye he said.

Scully leaves a note for Amelia and takes Jackson for a walk (along with 2 guards). Once their walk was done Scully puts Jackson down for a nap, in Sammy's crib, and goes to check on Amelia. She was awake and looking at the baby books again. Scully sits down on the bed and asks Amelia if she thought anymore about going back to work at the F.B.I. and going to see the therapist there. Amelia shook her head yes. Yes, you've thought about it or yes you are going to do it asks Scully? Amelia whispers, yes I am going to do it. That is great said Scully. I will call Skinner and tell him to arrange it. Amelia just shook her head yes. You know Amelia; once you go back to work you are going to have to talk more and louder than a whisper. I know Amelia whispered.

Amelia whispers Dana, I know it is going to be painfully but, can you help me take a shower? Sure said Scully but are sure you want to? Yes, whispers Amelia, it has been days since I have had a shower and I just feel dirty. Okay, but let me get things ready said Scully. Scully gets everything ready in the bathroom from a fresh towel to a change of clothes. She also decides that while Amelia was up, she would change the sheets on the bed. Scully starts the shower so the water can warm up. She goes to Amelia's side of the bed and says, are you ready? As ready as I will ever be whispers Amelia. Scully helps Amelia up, as Amelia cries out in pain, and helps her take off Mulder's t-shirt and basketball shorts. Amelia whispers, yeah Mulder might want to burn those clothes and both she and Scully laugh.

Just as she is helping Amelia to the shower her phone rings. Shit says Scully. She can't answer it right now because if she lets go of Amelia then she will fall. She helps Amelia, who is crying from the pain, to the shower and helps her get in. Amelia leans against the wall so she doesn't fall. Scully's phone rings two more times but she does not answer it. Dana, I think I just need help washing my hair, but I think I can handle everything else said Amelia. Scully helps Amelia wash her hair and then says I am just going to be in the bedroom changing the sheets if you need me.

Just then she hears one of the agents from the protective detail yelling from downstairs. Agent Scully is everything alright he yells. Scully comes running downstairs and says, shhh you are going to wake the baby. Everything is fine she says why? Well Agent Mulder called worried because he said he was unable to reach you by phone. Okay, thank you said Scully I will give him a call.

She pulls out her phone and dials Mulder as she is changing the sheets. He answers the phone by saying "Scully are you okay"? I am fine Mulder; everything is fine she said. Then why didn't you answer the phone when I called, he asks? Because I was helping Amelia get into the shower and wash her hair. I only have a minute to talk and then I am going to have to help her out of the shower. Just then she heard Amelia call her from the bathroom. Listen Mulder, I have to go but I tell you what, be in Skinner's office in 20 minutes and I will call you back and tell you both at the same time she said. Tell us what he asks? I have to go Mulder, but I will call you back in 20 minutes.

Scully gets off the phone and goes into the bathroom and helps Amelia out of the shower. She helps dry Amelia off with a towel and get dressed. She then helps her back to the bed and gives Amelia a brush to brush out her hair.

There is a knock at the front door. Scully rushes downstairs to answer the door. It is The Gunmen. Hey guys she says. Mulder told me you were coming by to finish installing everything, but can you finish installing the cameras outside first and then install the monitors. The baby is sleeping right now, and I really don't want to wake him. Sure, thing said Byers.

Scully closes the door and grabs her phone and dials Skinner's direct number for his office. Skinner he answers. Hello sir, this is Agent Scully. Is Mulder there with you? I am here Scully said Mulder. Now what did you want to tell both of us said Skinner. Well, it is just easier to say it once she said. Sir, I don't know if Mulder told you our idea about Amelia returning to work at the F.B.I. and then she could see the therapist there. He told me said Skinner. Well, I talked to Amelia about it again this morning and she agreed to come back to work and see the therapist. So, I need you to see if you can find a job for her sir. That will not be a problem Agent Scully said Skinner. Mulder and I both know, and I have told Amelia, that when she is talking to the therapist she is going to have to be careful what she says but for the most part as long as she does not talk about aliens or both her and Jackson having special powers the therapist should be able to help her said Scully.

So how is she doing today asks Mulder? She is doing pretty good. I was able to get her to talk a little bit and she asked me to help her take a shower even though she knew it was going to be painful said Scully. Has she started to heal yet asks Mulder? I think so but I am not 100% sure said Scully. What do you mean asks Skinner? Well her fever is gone but I am not sure if that is from the medicine, I have been giving her or her body is starting to selfheal. Also, I think the gunshot wounds are starting to look better, but it is a little too soon to tell for sure she says.

Alright says Skinner, I am going to talk to Human Resources and let them know that she will be coming back to work and I will go talk to the therapist and tell her that once Amelia comes back to work she will be meeting with the therapist on a regular basis . Scully said I am thinking Amelia needs to meet with the therapist at least 3 times a week but I know she will only be able to do an hour a session unlike before said Scully. I will advise the therapist that she will need to meet with Amelia 3 times a week if not more at your discretion Agent Scully. Thank you Sir said Scully.

The rest of the day consisted of Scully taking care of Amelia and Jackson, The Gunmen finishing installing all the security cameras, Mulder comes home from work with the girls and he has picked up a couple of pizzas, and Skinner came over after work. The Gunmen installed all the monitors, for the security cameras, in Mulder's office. Then they connected all the security cameras to Mulder, Scully, and Skinners cell phones. The Gunmen also installed the panic button app that they created on Mulder, Scully, Skinner, and Amelia's cell phones. Finally, The Gunmen installed all of the wiring in the barn apartment for the panic button but said they would have to wait until the apartment is done before they can finish the installation.

The next day Scully was sure that Amelia was starting to selfheal and once that process started, she was completely self-healed in 48 hours. Over the next several days Amelia was talking more and was getting ready to start back to work at the F.B.I and start seeing the therapist at the F.B.I. She also moved back down to the couch and gave Mulder his bedroom back.

The barn apartment is almost done, and Amelia and Scully go shopping and buy everything Amelia needs to furnish the apartment.

Mulder continues to bond with Jackson, although he was not sure if it was a brother/brother bond or a father/son bond. Amelia was just happy that Jackson had a positive male role model in his life.  
It is now Monday morning and Amelia is getting ready for her first day back at the F.B.I. She gets up early to get ready and then get Jackson ready. She also helps get Daisy and Sammy ready.

It was decided that two guards would stay at the house and make sure no one tried to get in and plant more bugs and two guards would ride with Amelia, in her car, to and from work. While at the Hoover Building these two guards would then stay at the daycare center to keep watch over the children. All 6 of them could not ride together because Mulder and Scully's car was not big enough. Plus, they decided that it would be better if they drove separately so incase Mulder and Scully got stuck at work Amelia could go ahead and take all 3 kids home herself and vice versa.

The drove to The Hoover build was uneventful. All the kids were dropped off at daycare. Mulder and Scully head to their basement office and Amelia heads to Human Resources. Amelia fills out all the necessary paperwork and gets her picture taken for her ID badge. She actually gets the same desk that she had when she worked there before.

Over the next week or so when she would walk the halls, she hears all of the comments that people were thinking, thanks to her being able to hear people's thoughts. When she was with Mulder and Scully, she heard all of the comments that Scully had told her about. Like Spooky Mulder, Ice Queen, Mr. and Mrs. Spooky Mulder, Spooky Babies (this was Amelia's least favorite), and Spooky Family. But it was the other comments that she was not prepared for. Like, that she was sleeping with Skinner and that is why she got her job back, Skinner was Jackson's father, and her least favorite was that she is a whore who had 3 babies by 3 different men and gave up the first 2 because she didn't want them and she wanted to take off for parts unknown and how long before she gives up Jackson too.

It is so surprising how some people can make Amelia feel like she is in junior high or high school again because of all the whispering, gossip, name calling, and starring. A lot of people that Amelia works with started wondering where she would disappear to 3 times a week. People were speculating that she was going to Skinner's office and they were having a sex on his desk. Finally, a co-worker followed her and saw that she was meeting with the therapist. They could not wait to get back to the IT Department and tell everybody where Amelia was going and that she was seeing the therapist.

Amelia kept telling herself that it did not matter what they thought, and she was there to do a job and support her son. She never told Mulder, Scully, or Skinner about all the rumors.

One Wednesday afternoon Mulder and Scully were headed to Skinner's office when they ran into Amelia coming from a meeting in her supervisor's office. The 3 talked for a couple of minutes. But the whole time they talked Amelia could hear everyone else's thoughts. Thoughts about her being a whore, giving away her babies like she was throwing away trash, sleeping with Skinner, and so many other things. Amelia couldn't take it anymore. It was like she snapped. While she is standing there listening to Mulder and Scully ask Amelia if she could pick up all the kids from daycare Amelia closes her eyes. Then, all the sudden, all the lights in the ceiling of the hallway start to explode. Everyone ducts for cover except Amelia.

She feels like it is something out of a movie that she had watch with Mulder while they were on the run. She felt like she was Carrie from the horror film called "Carrie". Mulder looked around at everyone on the floor except Amelia. He helped Scully up off the floor and then he grabbed Scully's hand and grabbed Amelia by her arm and lead them both to Skinner's office just as Skinner came rushing out to see what was going on in the hall. The hall was completely dark except for the light coming from the open door of Skinner's office.

Skinner asks, what the hell is going on as Mulder pulls Scully and Amelia into Skinners office. Mulder says close the door. Amelia pulls her arm free from Mulder's grasp as Skinner closes the door. Is everyone alright asks Skinner? Scully said I think we are all fine Sir. What the hell happened Skinner asks? Amelia just sat down in a chair and didn't say a word. Mulder walks over to stand in front of Amelia and just stares at her. Why are you looking at me asks Amelia? It must have been some kind of electrical surge or something Amelia said. Oh, and by the way Mulder, the next time you grab me like that I am going to knock you on your ass.

Skinner looks at Scully and whispers, what the hell is going on? I don't know Sir but these two are about to clash again she whispers. Again, asks Skinner. Yes, this has happened a couple of times before said Scully. Aren't you going to do something to stop this asks Skinner? Nope, not until Mulder rocks the boat she said. What are you talking about asks Skinner with a confused look on his face? We both know Amelia can take care of herself in an argument but sometimes Mulder says just a little too much and that is when I have to step in.

What the hell happened out there Amelia asks Mulder? How would I know asks Amelia? Don't give me that crap he said. You know exactly what happened. Why would you think that she asks? Because when the lights started blowing everyone hit the floor, but you and you are very capable of making that happen he said.

What are you talking about asks Skinner? We found out after what happened with Brad that Amelia has one more power, thanks to the mad scientist of a doctor that she did not tell us about Mulder said. What power would that be asks Skinner. She is telekinetic said Mulder. Skinner, with a shocked look on his face said, you can't be serious. Oh, I am dead serious said Mulder. He continued by saying, when that whole situation with Brad happened, she was not able to fight him physically so she fought him the only way she could. She made our entire bedroom shake.

So, are you saying Amelia can't control it, so the bedroom just started shaking and the lights in the hall just started to explode asks Skinner? Oh, she can control it said Mulder.

Well I see that you two are going to just talk about me like I am not here, just like everybody else, so I am going to leave said Amelia as she starts to walk to the door. Mulder yells get back here. Amelia stops dead in her tracks and Scully sees her clinching her fist. Scully steps between Amelia and Mulder and says that is enough Mulder, you have rocked the boat.

Amelia turns around and yells at Mulder, who the hell do you think you are? Just because I am living in your house you think you have the right to talk to me that way. If that is the case, then Jackson and I will be gone by tonight or are you going to tell me I can't take Jackson again?

Skinner stands up to say something, but Scully holds her hand up and motions for him not to say anything.

Mulder closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and says I am sorry. I had no right to say that to you. Scully can tell you that I can be an ass sometimes.

Amelia said, Dana has told me that and you are an ass while looking at Mulder. He says I am truly sorry, and I don't want you to move out or take Jackson but that is your decision and I will respect it.  
Relax Mulder; I am not going anywhere until the apartment is done said Amelia.

Mulder walks over to Amelia and gives her a hug. Scully then looks at Skinner and says, see they can always work it out, but I just need to be there as the referee.

So, are you going to tell us what happened asks Mulder? I don't know what you are talking about now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to work said Amelia. As she is walking out the door she turns around and says yes, I will pick up all 3 kids from daycare.

Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all looked at each other and Skinner says so what are we going to do now? Scully says we are not going to do anything; she will open up when she is ready to. Until she is ready it will not do any good to keep asking her what is wrong because that will just piss her off and she will just become more closed lipped about what every is going on.

The next day started out like every other workday. But Amelia had something on her mind, and she could only go to one person about it. She scheduled an appointment with Skinner's secretary for later that afternoon.

She proceeds with her day until it was time to talk to Skinner. As normal, when she leaves her department all eyes are on her. She goes to Skinners outer office and waits for Kimberly to let Skinner know she is here. Skinner opens the door and tells Amelia to come on in. She has a seat in one of the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. Skinner sits down at his desk and says; well I am guessing this is not a social visit.  
No, it is not she said. I ask that everything that we discuss in this room stays between the two of us. I don't even what Mulder and Dana to know she said. Of course, said Skinner.

What can I do for you he asks? I want you to arrange for me to see Krycek because I have some questions that I need answers to she said. Skinner sits back in his chair and said you have got to be kidding. Do I look like I am kidding she said? Mulder will kill me if he finds out I arranged something like that he said. Well first of all Mulder is not going to find out and second of all Mulder does not control me and I can do whatever I want.

What kind of questions do you have for Krycek he asks? I just need to get answers to some questions that have been bothering me she said. Skinner thought for a minute and then said I will arrange the visit, but you have to tell us what happened in the hallway yesterday. That is the only way I will arrange for you to see Krycek.

Amelia thought about what Skinner had said and knew that they would find out sooner or later. Fine, I will tell you guys, but I only want to say it once, so you need to call Mulder and Dana and have them come up here.

He gets on the phone and calls the basement office. Once Mulder answers Skinner tells him that he needs to see both of them now. He looks at Amelia and she looks at him. She says, so you will arrange my little visit. Yes, he said. I am having second thoughts about this already, but I will do it. But under one condition he said? What is that she asks? You are not to be in a room alone with him. I need to be there with you said Skinner. And I promise you that anything that is said in that room will stay between the 3 of us. Fine she says if that is the only way I am going to be able to see him.

Just then his secretary lets him know that Mulder and Scully are here. Tell them to come in he says. Mulder and Scully walk in and they are surprised that Amelia is sitting in Skinners office.

What is going on asks Mulder? Amelia gets up and starts pacing the room. Scully says, oh crap that isn't going to be good. Let's all have a seat said Skinner. I would rather stand said Amelia. This isn't good said Scully. What is this all about Sir asks Scully?

Amelia has agreed to tell us what exactly happened yesterday in the hallway says Skinner. Seriously asks Scully.

Amelia starts to talk. First of all, please don't interrupt me. Second of all what I did was wrong, and I know if. Third of all I want all 3 of you to promise that once we leave this office this whole situation is over, and you will not retaliate. Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all agree no retaliation.

Okay, here I go. Amelia starts by saying; I don't know how you two (referring to Mulder and Scully) have been able to deal with all the behind your back comments like Spooky Mulder, Ice Queen, Mr. and Mrs. Spooky, and my least favorite is referring to the girls as Spooky Babies. I understand that however you decide to deal with it is your decision and you both have decided to pretty much ignore the nicknames.  
The difference between me and you guys is I can actually hear these comments when people are thinking them or whispering them. I tried not to let all the comments about me get to me but yesterday afternoon when we were in the hallway there were so many people and all their thoughts about me and the children were just too much for me to take.

Mulder started to talk by saying but Amelia held up her hand and cut him off. I firmly believe that I was wrong in my actions and I will try not to let it happen again, but I cannot promise.

I know I should be the bigger person and let the comments roll of my back but sometimes words hurt, and it is hard to get over that hurt. I just felt like I was going to explode yesterday in the hall so to keep me from exploding I decided to make the lights explode.

I actually got the idea from a movie that Mulder and I watched when we were on the run. Before Amelia could say anything, Mulder said "Carrie". Yes, yesterday I kind of felt like Carrie.

I guess I can't stall anymore, and you want me to tell you want was said. Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all said yes.

Well it started my first day back when I heard all of your guys nicknames and then I started hearing things people were saying about me like the only reason I was able to get this job was because I was sleeping with Skinner (Skinner closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose at this point), Skinner is Jackson's father but that one did not bother me so much because anyone else is better than having The Smoking Man as Jackson's father, they thought that when I was seeing the therapist I was really in here having sex with Skinner in his office until one day someone followed me to see where I went then everyone knew I was seeing a therapist and the speculation started on why, and my least favorite was that I am a whore who had 3 babies by 3 different men and basically I threw away the first 2 babies like a piece of trash because I didn't want them and I wanted to take off for parts unknown and how long would it be before I throw away Jackson too.

At this point Amelia is crying and Scully rushes to her to comfort her. Amelia looks at Scully and asks is it true? Did I throw my babies away like trash? Oh God no said Scully. You thought long and hard about your decision and you did what you thought was best for both you and the girls.

Mulder stands and demands to know who is making these comments and Amelia says no. You all agreed to no retaliate. Thank you but I don't need my brother-in-law fighting my battles for me. It is just really important to me what you three think. Do you guys think I threw my babies away like trash? Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all said no at the same time. Then that is all that matters, and I am just going to need to deal with the day to day childish behavior.

Amelia continues by saying, now if you will excuse me, I need to freshen up before I return to work. We don't need any rumors going around about why I have been crying. As she walks toward the door she says, remember you all promised that there would be no retaliation and then she turns and walks out the door.

Scully looks at Mulder and Skinner and says that just breaks my heart. Two years ago, Amelia could handle anything that was said about her. But after everything that has happened to her and everything that Matt and Krycek said to her she is not the same person. She was mental abused and talked down to and made to feel worthless. I know what Matt said to Amelia because she told me. I also know what Krycek said to her because not only did she tell me, but I also witnessed it firsthand when he took both Amelia and I from the barn. Yes, she was only with Matt for a couple of days, but words still hurt and can affect you. 

However, she was with Krycek for a year and that kind of mental abuse can scar a person for life.

Mulder said, Scully I am not asking you to break a confidence and tell us what Amelia told you in private, but I am asking you to tell us the things you witnessed Krycek say to Amelia. Scully thought about it for a minute and said okay.

In just the one day I was with Krycek he told her she was worthless, that her girls were better off without her, she would never amount to anything, that she was a whore, she deserved everything Matt did to her, and Jackson would be better off without her once Krycek killed her. She stopped and said I really don't want to continue because I just remember seeing the hurt in her eyes and her spirit breaking when he was yelling at her and beating her. He was so mad when she jumped between me and him and started taking the hits that he planned to give me. Scully now has a few tears running down her checks.

I also think that after Krycek calling her a whore for a year really affected her when people her started calling her a whore. It is like pouring salt into an existing wound.  
Mulder got up and walked over to Scully and pulls her into an embrace and says I am sorry I asked you to tell us about Krycek. I shouldn't have done that to you. No Mulder, it is fine. I think by me telling you just that little of what I saw you two can better understand what Amelia went through and how it has affected her to this day.

The rest of the workday went on as normal as well as the evening at the farmhouse. It was dinner, playtime, bath time, and bedtime for the babies. After all the babies were asleep Amelia decided to take a walk on the property to clear her head. As she started to walk out the door Mulder asks where she was going. I just need to take a walk and clear my head for a little while. Can you guys listen for Jackson she asks? Sure, said Mulder but…. Amelia cut him off by saying don't worry Mulder I will take a couple of guards with me. After 2 hours Mulder was starting to worry. Maybe I should go looking for her he said. Mulder relax said Scully. She has 2 guards with her, and we would we have security cameras all over the property. They decide to go to bed but Mulder does not sleep. He is worried for the woman who is like a sister to him. He can't sleep until he knows she is in the house safe.

Mulder I can feel you thinking said Scully. I am sorry Scully; I am just worried about Amelia. I can't sleep until I know she is in the house safe. It is a big brother instinct in me from when we were on the run. I can't help it he said. Mulder what are you going to do when she and Jackson move out in a couple of weeks? I have been trying not to think about it he said. She is a big girl and has the right to come and go as she pleases said Scully. I know that he said I just worry about her he said. I think it stems from when we were on the run and I had to worry about her 24 hours a day. She is like a little sister to me he said. That is sweet Mulder she said but we are going to have to let her go in a couple of weeks. Even if it is just to the barn she said.

Scully final drifted off to sleep but Mulder laid there until he heard the front door open. He looked at the clock and it was 1 am. Who the hell takes a 5 hour walk he said? She does says Scully. I am sorry Scully I did not mean to wake you up he said. That is okay Mulder, but can you now go to sleep since you know that she is in the house asks Scully? Yes, dear he said with a laugh and kissed Scully on the head.  
The morning came early for everyone in the Mulder-Scully house. The 3 adults were up and dressed and getting the children up and dressed. They were all having breakfast. Suddenly Amelia's phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and it was Skinner. Hello she said. Be ready at 10 am he said. I have already arranged everything with your supervisor; he thinks you are working on a special project for me. Amelia was careful not to say anything that would make Mulder and Scully suspicious. The last thing she need was for them to find out she is going to see Krycek. Okay, thank you she said and hung up. Mulder and Scully were looking at Amelia. She said that was my supervisor reminding me of a meeting at 10 am.

They all got in the cars and drove to The Hoover building. The children were dropped off at daycare and the 3 adults went their separate ways. Amelia tried to concentrate on work, but her mind was racing with questions that she wanted to ask Krycek.

At 9:55 am Skinner walks into the IT department and everyone stops what they are doing and watches to see whose desk Skinners goes to. Amelia looks up and sees Skinner approaching her desk and thinks to herself, great something else for people to gossip about.

You ready he asks? Yes, she says as she grabs her purse and cell phone. As they walk out of the department Skinner realizes that everyone is still watching them, so he turns around and in his loudest gruffest voices yells "GET BACK TO WORK". Amelia could not help but laugh out loud. She then says you know you actually just created more gossip about us, don't you? He looks at her as they get on the elevator and says well if that is the case then I will deal with it he said. What do you mean she asks? I agreed to not retaliate about what happened in the hall the other day, but I did not agree to not deal with gossip that I hear myself. She just laughed and shook her head saying you a softy when it comes to the babies but a hard ass when it comes to everything else. She smiles and says my protector, Thank You.

They get in Skinner's car to drive to the federal prison. He pulls something out of his jacket pocket and hands it to her. Here, you are going to need this to get in to see Krycek. She opens the leather item and it contains an F.B.I. badge and a picture ID with her name and picture. She starts to ask, how did you…but he cut her off and said don't ask.

It was a 20-minute drive to the federal prison that was holding Krycek until his trail. He is under the tightest of security and monitoring 24 hours a day via a camera. Skinner pulls up to the gates of the federal prison and shows his F.B.I. badge to drive on to the property. They both had to show their F.B.I. badges to enter the building and to enter the wing of the prison that held Krycek. As they walk through the prison Amelia ignores all the comments from the inmates. They final get to a secured room and are told to wait for the prisoner.

Back at the Hoover Building Mulder and Scully go to Skinner's office because they want to talk to him about a possible case. They walk into the outer office and ask Kimberly if Skinner is available. She responds, I am sorry, but he is out of the office and will be until probably later this afternoon.

As they are walking back out of Skinner's outer office Mulder stops and says, hey Scully isn't that Amelia's supervisor? Scully said yes, it is. I thought Amelia said that she had a meeting with her supervisor this morning he said. Maybe it was a short meeting she responded. I have a feeling something is up he said, come on I want to check something out. Together they walk to the IT department and go to Amelia's desk and see that she is not there. I wonder where she is at asks Scully. Mulder leans over to the next desk and asks do you know where Amelia is? The man responded, no I don't but she left about 30 minutes ago with A.D. Skinner.

Mulder walks out into the hallway as Scully follows him. Something is up Scully. She starts to say, Mulder you don't…but he cut her off. Why would both Skinner and Amelia be together and out of the office until later this afternoon he asks? I don't know she responds. They head back to their basement office.

Mulder sits at his desk and can't stop thinking about where Skinner and Amelia could be. Mulder, would you let it go asks Scully? He responds I can't Scully as he picks up the phone and dials. Who are you calling asks Scully, but he did not answer? Mulder then speaks into the phone; Byers I need you guys to check the GPS on Amelia and Skinner's phones and tell me where they are at, he says. Oh, you have to be kidding me Scully said. After a couple of minutes Mulder put his head in his hand and says thanks into the phone and hangs up. Where are they, and if you tell me that they are at some motel I might be sick she says. He responds by saying, I wish that is where they were. They are at the federal prison he said. You're lying she said. I wish I was he says. Why the hell would they be there she asks before it hit her. Krycek she said. I can't believe Skinner took her to see Krycek; I am going to kill him she said. She gets up from her desk and yells at Mulder to follow her. Where are we going, he asks? To the federal prison she responded.  
Skinner and Amelia wait for about 15 minutes before Krycek is lead into the room in shackles and chains around his wrist and ankles. When Krycek sees who is sitting at the table he smiles. Skinner yells at him to wipe that smile off his face before I do it for you.

Krycek says, so what do I owe for this surprise visit from my favorite pain in the ass? Skinner starts to say something, but Amelia puts her hand up and he stops. Amelia says I just had some questions that I needed answers to, and you are the only one who can give them to me. I am not the only one, why don't you ask your baby daddy, or the doctor asks Krycek? Well no one knows where The Smoking Man is since he tried to kill me and kidnap my son and the doctor, well let's put it this way, isn't talking to anyone she says. What do you mean asks Krycek?

She says, well on that fateful date where I kicked you ass and shot you and then you were arrested and brought here to your lovely new home, I made sure that the lovely doctor would never hurt another person. What are you talking about asks Krycek?

Well, you know that room at the end of the hall from the doctor's office. Oh yeah Krycek says with a smile on his face, that was one of my favorite rooms. Well I locked him in there and released both the spiders and snakes. Krycek laughed. Why is that funny she asks? Because I did not think you had the balls to do something that despicable and violent, he said. Well if it was so despicable and violent then why did you lock me in there more times than I could count? Well that was just for fun Krycek said.

Skinner looked at Krycek and started to say something when Amelia stopped him again.

Well you will be happy to know that I have my son back and I am living my life. I think it is kind of ironic that you locked me in a prison for a year and now you are locked in a person. The only difference is that I don't have 3 crazy assholes performing horrible tests on me over and over and over she says. Krycek laughed and says, good times.

I am glad those are good times for you Krycek because those memories are all you are going to have for the rest of your life because you are never getting out of here she says. I would not be so sure about that Krycek responded. Oh, trust me, if you get out of here, I will hunt you down and kill you myself and you know I can and will do it. Besides if it is not me who does it, there are 3 other people in line to put a bullet in your head and one of them is sitting next to me.

Cut the small talk and tell me why you are here Krycek said. I have some questions that I need answered. Like what he asks?

Why me? Why not you, he responded. Why not someone else, because I know for a fact that there are other woman out there who were abducted and returned with alien DNA? That is true but none of them had a connection to Mulder and Scully. Why all the test? Why not just have me have a baby with powers? Well where is the fun in that he asks? We needed to see if we could create our own version of a super solider in case we were ever invaded. We needed a way to protect ourselves as a plant.

Okay, I understand but was all these tests necessary? And why perform the same test over and over? Kryeck thought for a minute and said I guess not all the tests were necessary or at least not to the extreme that we did but hell I figured why not. Sometimes I would have the doctor re-perform some of the more disturbing test when you needed to be punished, he said. Well I already know that she said.

Some of the tests were performed because we just wanted to see what your breaking point was. You are one sick fuck; do you know that she said. To not only subject someone to what you called despicable and violent tests and experiments but to do it over and over again and while I was pregnant. Then on top of all that you keep me away from my baby after you forced me to deliver 3 weeks early. There is a place in hell for people like you and I would love to be the one who sends you there she says.

Well you aren't going to because then you would go to prison he said. Don't you remember for the last year of my life I was in prison thanks to you? I could handle this type of prison she says as she points around the room. And thanks to you and those other 2 assholes I have the ability to defend myself against anyone and anything.

Krycek just sits there and keeps smiling. Amelia said you know I would really love to wipe that grin off your face she says as she stands up and starts to walk around the table. And how would you do that Krycek asks? As she stands behind him, she puts her hands on his shoulders, remembering that there are cameras in the room, and they are being monitored and says it would be a shame if your throat closed up and you could not breathe. Just then she uses her telekinetic powers and Alex starts to gasp for air. What is wrong Alex, are you having trouble breathing. Krycek starts to panic and Skinner stands up to try and stop her. Sit down Skinner she yells. Instead he runs behind her and tries to pull her away from Krycek, but it does not work. Finally, she releases Krycek and he starts gasping for air. She leans down and whispers in his ear just remember just a little more pressure and I can snap your neck.

Or there may be a structural issue with the walls in your cell and the walls could just collapse on you while you are sleeping. Just then the room starts to shake and the lights above them start to explode. Just as guards ran in the room stops shaking, the only light is coming from the door to the hallway and a small window on the far wall. What is going on in here one of the guards asks? Krycek went to say something but one look from Amelia and he shut his mouth. Amelia said I don't know it must have been some kind of electrical surge or something. She then grabs her stuff and walks out of the room. With a look of shock on his face Skinner follows her.

They walk out of the prison toward the parking lot and Skinner asks, what the hell was that? What do you mean she asks? What did you think was going to happen she asks? I did not agree to bring you here so you could almost kill him said Skinner. What do you care she asks? You want him dead as much as I do, she responded. Yes, but I am not stupid enough to try and kill him or hurt him in a federal prison said Skinner. What can I say; I guess I just lost control she said sarcastically.

As they approach Skinner's car Amelia stops dead in her tracks and says, "Oh Shit". What is wrong asks Skinner? Look she said as she motions toward Skinners car. Skinner looks at his car and sees Mulder and Scully leaning against his car. We're dead she says. Yep he says. Should we go back into the prison and ask for protection she asks jokingly? I am thinking about it, but they will just follow us in he said. Let's go get this over with she says.

As they get to Skinner's car the four adults just stand and look at each other. Someone needs to say something here to break this ice so Amelia decides she will. Fancy meeting you here she says with a laugh. Shut up Amelia yelled Scully. What the hell were you two thinking asks Scully? She then looks at Skinner and says, I am sorry to say this sir, but I am so disappointed in you right now. How could you bring my sister here to see Krycek? Listen, Agent Scully I can explain Skinner starts to say when Scully looks at him and yells shut up. I am not done yelling at you two she says. Mulder steps forward and says I am going to suggest that we have this argument somewhere else besides the parking lot of a federal prison. Let's take this back to the Hoover Building and we will meet in our office. I think it is best to have this discussion away from everyone else so no one will hear the yelling Mulder says.

Mulder and Scully head to their car and Skinner and Amelia head to Skinner's car. It was a long car ride back to the Hoover Building for all four adults. Mulder and Scully got to the office first. Scully started pacing the office floor. Scully you haven't said a word since we left the prison said Mulder. Scully did not say a word, she just looked at Mulder and continued to pace.

Mulder heard the elevator ding and knew that they were almost there. Scully, just try and stay calm because you are always telling me that it does no good to get mad and yell at Amelia. Scully just threw a dirty look at Mulder and continues to pace.

Skinner and Amelia walk into the office and Scully points to the 2 chairs in front of Mulder's desk. Skinner and Amelia sit down and wait for Scully to say something. Scully takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. She looks at Amelia and says I will deal with you in a minute. She then looks at Skinner and just asks why? Why would you take her there to see one of the men who tormented her for a year? Because she asks me to, he said. Plus, it was the only way she would tell us what happened in the hallway the other day was if I agreed to take her to see Krycek.

So, you two cut a deal said Scully. Yes, and I am now wishing I had never made the deal said Skinner. Why? Because you got caught, she said? No, because of what I heard and saw he said. And what was that Scully asks? I heard things that I will never forget he said. I saw a different side of Amelia that I have only heard about from you two when she was in the facility that day getting Jackson back and punishing the doctor, I guess you could call it punishing.

What happened asks Mulder? Can I talk now asks Amelia? Fine said Scully. Talk. I needed answers to questions that I had. I needed to show him that I was not afraid of him anymore and that he should be afraid of me. Well he is afraid of you now said Skinner. What do you mean asks Mulder? Wait a minute, I want you to start at the beginning said Scully. Fine said Amelia.

Yes, I am the one who asks Skinner to take me to the federal prison to see Krycek. How did you get in because you don't have an F.B.I. badge asks Mulder? Uhm, I do now Amelia said as she pulled it out of her pocket. Scully grabs it out of Amelia's hand and looks at it and shows it to Mulder. Scully looks at Skinner and says, I guess she has you to thank for this? Yes, said Skinner and now I need that back. Scully hands the badge back to him.

I needed answers to questions? I needed to look him in the eyes and show him that he does not control me anymore and that I am not afraid of him. Well you certainly did that said Skinner.

I told him he was the only one who could answer my questions because The Smoking Man was missing, and the doctor was dead. I told him how the doctor died, and he said that he did not think I had it in my to do something so despicable and violent she said. I asked him that if it was so despicable and violent then why did he lock me in there more times than I could count and he answered, well that was just for fun. Scully gasped at Krycek's answer.

I also asked him why it was me then choose to kidnap and force to have a baby when there were other woman out there who were abducted and returned with alien DNA. Krycek said I was chosen because of my connection to you two, which we already suspected.

I asked him, why all the test? Why not just have me have a baby with powers and he smiled and said well where is the fun in that. He said something about creating their own version of a super solider in case we were ever invaded. He said that they needed a way to protect everyone as a plant. Again, stuff we already suspected.

Then I asked him if all the tests were really necessary? And why perform the same test over and over? Kryeck thought for a minute and said I guess not all the tests were necessary or at least not to the extreme that we did but hell I figured why not. Sometimes he would have the doctor re-perform some of the more disturbing test when I needed to be punished. Scully and Mulder had a look of shock on their faces.  
He then said that some of the tests were performed because they just wanted to see what my breaking point was. Scully now looked like she was about to cry. Amelia continued by saying, I told him he was sick to not only subject someone to what he himself called despicable and violent tests and experiments but to do it over and over again and while I was pregnant. Then on top of all that to keep me away from my baby after they forced me to deliver 3 weeks early.

He just sat there and kept smiling so I told him I would really love to wipe that grin off your face. He thought he would be a smart ass and ask how I would do that, so I decided to show him. Oh God said Scully, what did you do?

Well, I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders, and I used one of the powers that they gave me and started to squeeze his throat shut. I released him finally and then said that there could always be a structural issue with the walls in his cell and the walls could just collapse on him while he slept. Just then I made the room start to shake and the lights above us started to explode.

Amelia now has tears running down her checks. I just needed to try to get some answers and I needed to show him that I was not afraid of him anymore and he has no control over me anymore. I am sorry if I disappointed you and made you mad, but it was just something that I had to do says Amelia. Please don't be mad at Skinner because to be honest with you if he had not helped me out, I would have found another way to see Krycek.

Scully looks at Mulder and nods her head toward the door. Mulder looks at Skinner and says come on Skinman lets go get some coffee. Fine, but don't call me Skinman said Skinner. Once the men are out the door Scully closes the office door and looks at Amelia and said I am not mad at you anymore. I can understand you having questions that you want answers too. I know both Mulder and I have questions about our abductions, but we will never be able to get answers. So, if this is something that you had to do to get closure then I understand said Scully.

She continues by saying, I just wish you did not feel that you had to keep it a secret from me. Amelia, I hope you know that you can tell me anything and I will stand behind you and support you. Amelia just shakes her head yes.

Amelia, has something else happened? I have just seen a difference in you the last couple of days. Is it this whole Krycek thing or is it something else asks Scully? Amelia looks down at the floor and adjusts herself in her chair. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

Amelia says, it might be nothing or it might be something. Scully now sits in the chair next to Amelia and says you know you can tell me anything. You promise that it will stay just between us asks Amelia? Of course, said Scully. I don't want anyone else to know in case it is not true said Amelia. What is not true asks Scully?

Okay, I am not sure if it was just a nightmare or a premonition because it is so hard to tell the difference. About a week ago I dreamed that something was going to happen said Amelia. What is going to happen asks Scully? It may have just been a dream and I am worried for no reason said Amelia. Or it could have been a premonition said Scully. What did you see she asks Scully? I dreamed that Jackson's father had me and he wanted to take me away, against my will, from you and the kids. He talked about wanting to use me to get his sons and granddaughters to be in his life and he would do whatever it took to make that happen. Dana, I am scared for you and the kids. I am scared for you because he did not say anything about you, just his sons and granddaughters. I am also scared for the kids because I have heard the stories from both you and Mulder about how this man treated Mulder, his own son, so how will he treat Jackson and the girls. He also said that he had some other plans for me.

I just need to know that if my premonition starts to come true that you and Mulder will take all 3 kids and run. I have already worked out most of the details. What details asks Scully? Amelia said, I contacted The Gunman and asked them to come up with some fake ID's for you and Mulder and fake birth certificates for all 3 kids as well as passports for all 5 of you. There are also going to provide 5 new e-mail address that are hack proof when used have a secured laptop, which they are working on right now. I made them promise not to tell you. They are dropping off the ID's, birth certificates, and e-mail address in an envelope today, as well as several burner cell phones and extra license plates, and putting it in the barn under the tarp with all of the Jackson's baby stuff.

I just need to go to the barn and get the envelope. I have everything put together for the kids and in the closet under the stairs. What do you mean asks Scully? I went to the bank earlier this week on my lunch hour and withdraw $200,000.00 from my bank account and it is in a backpack under the stairs with a bag for each child. I also put Byers on my bank account so if for some reason you need more money all you have to do is contact him and he will withdraw the money from my bank account and get it to you.

The other day when you two were working late and I picked all 3 kids and I used that time to go shopping, and yes I did take the guards, and I bought clothes for each child in their current size as well as the next size up, including shoes and sock. I bought enough diapers and wipes for all 3 kids that should last hopefully for about a month. I also bought, 3 Pack N Plays, enough baby food, toddler snacks, and formula to last about a month or so. There is also a bag of toys for all 3 kids and a portable DVD player and new movies all under the stairs.

All you will have to do is pack a bag for you and Mulder. I tried to think of everything that you might need. I know we both have been on the run with Mulder before, but it will be so different with 3 kids. That is why I tried to stock up as much as I could. You and I both know that Mulder likes to travel light when on the run but that is just not going to be possible with 3 kids.

The only things I have not gotten and don't know how to get are a couple of guns and ammunition. I guess Mulder will have to take care of that.

In my dream you will have about 1 hour to get the kids, pack up the car, and take off so you will have to let Skinner handle any investigation or search. You basically have to forget about me and just worry about yourselves and the kids. Also, in my dream The Smoking Man knows Mulder likes to go south when on the run, so you need to tell him to go north into Canada.

Wow said Scully, you really have thought of everything haven't you? I tried to at least says Amelia. I am hoping it was just a nightmare and not a premonition, but it is better to be safe than sorry. This is a lot of information to take in all at once said Scully. I know but you need to know just in case said Amelia.

I need you to promise me that if something happens to me that you will forget about me and just grab the kids and everything that I have prepared and get the hell out of town. I just need to know that you guys will be long gone, and your only concern is protecting the kids. Can you promise me that Dana? Scully now has tears running down her checks. I need you to promise me Dana. I need to know that our kids will be safe and protected by you and Mulder and on your way to Canada. Scully whispers I promise. Thank you said Amelia.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door. Scully says come in. Mulder opens the door and says, is everything okay in here? Amelia looks at Scully and Scully looks at Amelia and they both say everything is fine. Well I just wanted to check because you two have been in here for a couple of hours and now we need to go pick up the kids he said.

Wow, I did not realize we have been talking that long said Amelia. I am going to go get my stuff and I will meet you at the daycare. Amelia leaves the room and Mulder waits until he hears her get on the elevator. Is everything okay Scully? Why have you been crying? Everything is fine Mulder. We just needed to talk about some things she said. Come on Mulder, let's go get the kids. Mulder turns off the light and closes the door to the office but had a worried look on his face.

Things over the next week were normal as usually. Amelia and Jackson were getting ready to move into the apartment in the barn. At one-point Amelia did sneak down to the barn and got the envelope that The Gunmen left for her that included the, email address, ID's, and birth certificates. She put it in the backpack with the cash in the closet under the stairs.

Amelia and Dana did not talk anymore about Amelia's dream or premonition. However, Mulder was still concerned that something was going on, but Scully and Amelia always said everything was fine.  
Amelia found out that she was going to have to work the weekend. She was planning on moving into the apartment this weekend, but this is now going to have to be postponed. She asks Mulder and Scully to watch Jackson so she can go into work on Saturday. I am hoping that I can get this project done in one day so I can concentrate on moving into the apartment on Sunday.

Come early Saturday morning Amelia gets up and dressed in jeans, sweater, and boots. She kissed Jackson goodbye as he slept in the Pack N Play and she went out the front door.

She drove to work, along with 2 guards. Once she got to the Hoover Building, she was surprised that there were actually more people there then she thought. She ran into Skinner as they were both walking into the building. They agreed to meet for lunch at noon. Once Amelia got to her department, she found that there were only 2 other people working today. Amelia texts Scully about mid-morning to see how Jackson is doing. Scully said that Jackson is fine, and Mulder is actually rocking Jackson to sleep for his morning nap.

It was now 5 minutes till noon and Amelia decides that she will go to Skinner's office and see if he was ready for lunch. She grabs her purse and phone and starts to walk down the hall toward Skinner's office. When she is about 30 feet from his office, she is stopped by a man that she has never seen before.

This man looks at Amelia and says I have a gun and you are going to quietly come with me, or I will make one phone call and your children are dead. At the same time Jackson wakes up from his nap screaming and the lights start turning off and on in the house. Amelia looks around but there was nobody else in the hallway. She was so close to Skinner's office, but she did not want her children to get hurt. She decided that she would go with him and hope that she could somehow get to her phone without this guy seeing her.

The man takes Amelia down the stairs instead of the elevator. As soon as the door to the stair well closes Skinner comes out of his office and heads to the IT department and gets Amelia for lunch. He gets to her desk and she is not there. He decides to wait in case she ran to the bathroom or something.

The man leads Amelia to the parking garage and forces her to get into the back of a car with tinted windows. Once she gets in the car, she sees that The Smoking Man is sitting in the car waiting for her.  
Mulder and Scully have now spent about 10 minutes trying to calm down Jackson, but nothing is working. They have tried everything that they can think of. Both Mulder and Scully look at each other with worried looks on their faces.

They drive for about 10 minutes before The Smoking Man finally says how is my son. Mulder is fine said Amelia. You know which son I am referring too. How is Jackson he said? Jackson is none of your concern she said.

Skinner has now waited for 10 minutes for Amelia and he is starting to get worried. Maybe she is waiting for me in my office. Skinner decides to head back to his office to see if she is there.

Back in the car The Smoking Man says, Jackson is my concern and you cannot keep him away from me. Oh yes, I can and I will she said. Amelia turns her back toward The Smoking Man and so she is facing the window. She slowly starts to reach in her purse without either man seeing her. Once she has her hand in her purse she slowly starts searching for her phone. Once she finds her phone, she peaks into her purse so she can make sure she can put the 3-digit panic code into her phone. Once she puts in the 3-digit panic code she slowly takes her hand out of her purse and starts to silently pray.

Skinner is in his office and Mulder and Scully are at home with the 3 kids when all the sudden all 3 of their phones start to omit an alarm. All 3 people rush to their phones and discover it is the panic app and Amelia has entered the code.

Skinner immediately calls Mulder and says, what is going on? Mulder said that his and Scully's phones just went off. So, did mine said Skinner. I was supposed to meet Amelia almost 20 minutes ago for lunch, but she is not at her desk and not in my office. Something is definitely wrong because Jackson has been crying for about 20 minutes said Mulder.

Scully tells Mulder to put Skinner on speaker. Okay, I need both of you to listen to me very carefully. Amelia had a premonition of her being taken. Sir, you need to be the one searching for her because Mulder and I can't. What do you mean we can't ask Mulder? Mulder, we have 1 hour to get all 3 kids, pack up the car, and head north into Canada. What are you talking about asks Mulder? Amelia knew that this was going to happen, so she took care of all of the details except guns for each of us, ammunition, and packing for you and me. She has packed a bag for each child, cash, license plates, 5 new e-mail addresses that are hack proof when used with the laptops that The Gunmen are working on, burn phones, fake ID's, fake birth certificates for the kids, passports for all 5 of us, toys, and most of the supplies that we are going to need for about a month said Scully. Why Canada asks Skinner? Amelia said that they would be looking for us to go south so we need to go north.

Mulder, we need to start packing up the car said Scully as she walks over to the closet, under the stairs, and starts pulling out everything that Amelia had arranged for them.

Mulder is standing there in shock just trying to wrap his head around everything that Scully just said. Scully looks at Mulder and yells, Mulder now. Mulder tells Skinner, get a hold of The Gunmen and see if they can track Amelia's phone. We will check in with you ever couple of hours, but we will keep the call under 60 seconds said Mulder.

As Mulder helps Scully pull everything out of the closet he asks, why didn't you tell me Scully? Amelia didn't want me to in case it was just a nightmare. But she wanted to make sure we were prepared in case it was a premonition.

Scully, I need you to just stop for a minute and tell me about the premonitions. Mulder, we don't have time for this said Scully. Scully just tell me what the premonition was he said. Amelia's premonition was of The Smoking Man taking her against her will. He said that he wants his sons and granddaughters in his life, and he would do whatever it took to make it happen. Amelia's first concern was for me because The Smoking Man did not say anything about me said Scully. He only said you, Jackson, and the girls. Her other concern is she knows how The Smoking Man treated you so how would he treat the babies.

Mulder, we really don't have time for this. We need to get all of this in the car, pack our bags, and grab the kids she said. He can tell Scully is really afraid for Amelia, but she is trying to hide it. He grabs Scully's arm and pulls her toward him. Mulder, we don't have time for this she says. He wraps his arms around her and holds her against him. I know you are scared for Amelia he said. Skinner will find her. I can stay and help with the search and you can take the kids. While she has her head against his chest she says, no Mulder we must go. This is what Amelia wanted, for all 5 of us to go to Canada. She needs to know that we are all together says Scully.

Besides, I need you with us she said. Going on the run with 3 babies would be a lot to handle for one person she said. You are right Scully; we will all go together he said. We will head to Canada like Amelia said. Thank you Mulder. I don't want to lose my sister again, but we need to protect our girls and Jackson. This is what Amelia wants and this is what she made me promise to do says Scully.

With Jackson still crying Mulder and Scully start loading the car. Mulder goes to the safe to get their guns and ammunition. Scully goes upstairs to start packing for her and Mulder. Mulder brings a crying Jackson upstairs with him and finishes helping Scully pack their bags.

I can't believe this is happening she said. I can't believe we are still dealing with the darkness. Why is all of this happening she asks? I don't know Scully, but we will figure it out. We know they want her alive plus it is almost impossible to kill Amelia. Yes, Mulder but it is not impossible to physically hurt Amelia said Scully. Listen to me Scully, Skinner will find her and then we can come home. And if it is not safe for us to come home then Amelia will come to us and we will all settle down somewhere far away from here he said. But this is our home Mulder. This is the only home the girls know. This will always be our home Scully, but we have to do what is necessary to protect the girls and Jackson. You told me that this is what Amelia wanted. That this is what Amelia set in motion he said.

It is said Scully. I just wish we were helping with the search for her, but I know we need to leave for the babies' safety she said. Listen Scully, the car is all packed with the stuff from the closet and we are all packed here. Let's get the girls up from the naps and get everyone in the car and take off he said. Okay Mulder, I just wish we could get Jackson to stop crying. The last time this happened he cried for over 3 hours she said. Well hopefully he will cry himself to sleep in the car said Mulder. Mulder put their bags in the car.

Scully goes to get Daisy up and Mulder goes to get Sammy up. They changed both girls' diapers and clothes and grabbed both of their comfort items. Mulder walked outside to put Sammy in the car and then comes back to get Daisy and put her in the car. Scully then goes to get Jackson and put him in his infant carrier. Mulder comes in and grabs Jackson and puts him in the car as well. Mulder comes back into the house and sees Scully standing in the middle of the living room just looking around. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and says it is just for a little while. We will be home before you know it, he said. I hope so she says. Come on, let's go he says because the kids are waiting, and we have a long drive to Canada. He grabs her hand and together they walk out of their farmhouse. Mulder sets the security system alarm and together he and Scully walk to the car and get in. Once they are in the car Daisy asks, we go bye bye Mommy? Yes baby, we go bye bye. We go bye bye to Canada says Scully. Anda says Daisy, we go to Anda. Yes, baby says Scully.

In amazement they were out of the house within 45 minutes from the panic button alert concerning Amelia.

In the meantime, Skinner has gotten a hold of The Gunmen and they have tracked Amelia's phone. Byers says she is about an hour outside of D.C. heading west. If they don't shut off her phone, we will be able to continue to track her. Okay said Skinner, I am going to assembly a team and we are going to try and catch up with them. Just keep tracking them and I will call you back when we are about to hit the road.

It takes about 15 minutes for Skinner to assembly a team. As he is approaching the parking garage, he calls The Gunmen and says okay tell me which way I need to go. The Gunmen tell Skinner which way he needs to go, and he gets on the two-way radio and tells the 8 other agents in 4 cars to follow him and to turn on their lights and sirens because we have a lot of ground to make up.

As Skinner is speeding thru the streets of Washington D.C. his cell phone rings. It is Mulder. Skinner he answers. We have 60 seconds said Mulder. What is the status? The Gunmen say she is about an hour outside of D.C. going west. I have a team and we are trying to catch up with them. Mulder hangs up the phone.

Jackson has finally fallen asleep so there is no more crying, at least for now. What did he say asks Scully? She is about an hour outside of D.C. going west and Skinner is trying to catch up with them. Scully sits back in her seat and stares out the window. Scully, I need you to talk to me said Mulder. And don't tell me you are fine he said. She smiled a little bit and then looked at him as she took his hand in hers. It is just so overwhelming. Everything happened so fast she said. One minute everything was fine and then the next minute the panic alarm is going off and Jackson is crying, and we are packing up the car and heading towards Canada.

It is just so frustrating she said. My sister can't catch a dam break and The Smoking Man is after my family. When is it going to be over? When is Amelia going to be left alone? When are we going to have to stop running from the darkness asks Scully? Those are all really good questions said Mulder and I wish I could give you the answers, but I can't. The only thing I can tell you is we are in this together and I would die for you, Amelia, and those 3 in the back seat. I know that Mulder she said. Let's just hope Skinner can catch up with them he said.

After over an hour in the car Amelia couldn't take the silence anymore. Plus, she is sick to her stomach because this sick disgusting old man keeps staring at her. What do you want from me she asks? Well there are a couple of things I want The Smoking Man said. I want you because you are my creation. I put a lot of time and money into you, so you are going to be the prototype of the human version of the super soldiers. We need to study you and figure out exactly how the doctor did it so we can create more of you. It is a shame that the doctor somehow ended up locked in the room with the snakes and spiders and all his notes have disappeared.

That is such a shame said Amelia sarcastically. What is the other reason she asks? You are going to bring me my sons and granddaughters he said. She laughed out loud and said that is not going to happen so you might as well kill me now. There is no way Mulder and Dana are going to let you anywhere near my children. Oh, but my dear only one of them is your child. That would be our son, Jackson. The other two you gave up and you are no longer their mother. She turns towards him and says I gave birth to them and I will always be there mother and there is nothing you can do that will change that.

We did make a beautiful baby together didn't we he asked (more stating than asking) as he reaches over and strokes her check. She tries to move away but was already up against the door and could not go anywhere. She became sick to her stomach when she felt his hand on her skin.

You know, if you would just cooperate, I would not have to take our son away from you he said. We could raise Jackson together he said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away and said I will never let you get your hands on MY son. You are not Jackson's father; even though she knew he was Jackson's biological father she was not going to admit it to him. Mulder is more of a father to MY son.  
Hell, you aren't even a father to Mulder. You were just a sperm donor. Bill Mulder was Mulder's father. This made The Smoking Man mad and he back handed her across the face. It took everything within her to not lose her temper. She needed to stay calm and try to find out what his plan is. Why do you want my son she asked?

Well Jackson is very important to our future and he is who will be the one to defeat the aliens when there is an invasion he said. What the hell are you talking about she asks? Krycek said that is why you gave me those powers, he said I am a newer version of the super solider.

You misunderstand dear. You are the first of many that will protect us during the attack, but Jackson will be the one who will ultimately stop the attack and convince the aliens that we are a force to be reckoned with he said.

So, let me get this straight she said. You only want Jackson for what he is going to do in the future. You want to use my son for something that might happen in the future. Why in the hell would I let you anywhere near my son she asks? You forget dear that he is our son he said. I only have your word that he is your son and I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth (she actually knows that he is Jackson's father, but she is not going to admit it to him). God knows how you would treat him anyway. I heard how you treated Mulder, your son, and the horrible things that you did to him. If that is how a man treats the son that he says he loves and wants to be a part of his life, then you are crazier than I thought you were. And why the hell do you want to be a part of the girls' lives? They are not blood related to you so what does it matter to you she asks? Or is it just a way to control Mulder and me into doing what you want she asks?

Well let me tell you something, if that is the case then you can just forget it because you are never going to see Mulder or my children again, she said. We will see about that he said. The Gunmen tell Skinner that he is now about 15 minutes behind Amelia. All Skinner can think about is how to get Amelia out of the car and killing whoever else is in the car. He continues to think to himself, hell if I have to, I will run the dam car off the road. Amelia might get hurt but she will heal.

Amelia looks at the man next to her and the man driving the car. You know, if I wanted to, I could get out of this car she said. That is true said The Smoking Man but then I will have to hurt someone that you love. Who she asks? I would hurt Agent Scully; I don't need her. I just need my sons and granddaughters he said. If you lay a hand on Dana, I will kill you Amelia said. But you know you would have to find her, and I will tell you that you will never find Dana or Mulder or my son or my daughters. Who says I don't already have her he asks? Oh really, then prove it she said. I don't need to prove anything to you he said. If you had Dana, then you would also have Mulder and the children, and you don't so cut the crap she said.

The Gunmen tell Skinner that according to traffic cameras she is about 2 blocks in front of you in a black sedan. Skinner gets on the two-way radio and tells everyone to turn off their sirens but leave on their lights. After about another 60 seconds Skinner sees the car in question.

In the car that Amelia is in, the driver notices the multiple cars behind them, and they are gaining on them fast. The driver says, Sir we are being followed by multiple cars. The Smoking Man says, loss them. Amelia turns around and looks out the back window so sees who it is and says "Skinner" under her breath.

Just as Skinner is about to make his move his phone rings. Skinner he says. What is the status asks Mulder? The car is about 30 feet in front of me. They are going about 110 mph and I am trying to figure out how to get her out of the speeding car.

Amelia decides now is the time to take action. She jumps out of her seat and leans over the front seat of the car and grabs the steering wheel. She jerks the steering wheel to the right and the car goes over the curb and runs head on into a tree. Since Amelia was not wearing her seat belt and she was leaning over the front seat she flies thru the windshield. Skinner screams, oh my god.


End file.
